El amanecer contra el anochecer
by Birds Ate My Face
Summary: Reto 20 días Beatle!lock del Foro I'm Sherlocked. Sherlock pensó que nunca tendría una relación con alguien más allá de lo platónico y John que su desarrollo le llevaría a una relación amorosa aburrida y estable, como él quería. Ese fue el problema de ambos, que solo lo pensaron.
1. I want to hold your hand

Pues, simplemente, cuando vi el reto de las canciones de los Beatles en el foro de Sherlocked no pude aguantarme. ¡Los Beatles! La verdad es que pensé la mayoría de los capítulos, pero estoy completamente segura de que voy a sufrir. De buena gana, pero sufriré. Solo quiero avisar de que estoy de exámenes y tal, pero lo intentaré. Por el amor que le profeso a Sherlock y a este grupo maravilloso.

Será una historia fluffy, aunque realmente no soy muy romántica, pero ñeh. ¡Quiero intentarlo! El primero lo escribí escuchando no la canción original, sino una de las pocas versiones de _Glee_ que me gustan. Os recomiendo escucharla mientras leéis: _/watch?v=RDanAkxzzGI_

¡Muchas gracias por leer y darme una oportunidad! n.n

**Disclaimers**: Evidentemente, _Sherlock_ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La imagen del avatar es un dibujo de la artista _Reapersun_. Los títulos de los capítulos, así como la frase introductoria de cada uno, hacen alusión a canciones del grupo _The Beatles_.

**Nota:** Os explico, las viñetas van en orden cronológico excepto esta, que sería el... ¿final? _Holi, soy una perra y os hago sufrir en el primer capítulo. Las amenazas y los intentos de asesinato, tercera puerta a la izquierda._

* * *

**1**

_I want to hold your hand_

* * *

_Tú tienes eso, creo que lo entenderás. Cuando siento esto quiero tomar tu mano._

* * *

El olor cargado de la primavera le incomodaba, pero decidió no arrugar la nariz ni decir nada que hiciese notar su hastío. Se veía tan sereno, tan relajado con la brisa matutina a través de la ventana meciendo el poco cabello que le quedaba... ¿Quién era él para disturbar su calma y sosiego?

Bueno, en realidad llevaba _demasiados _años rompiendo con la tranquilidad del rubio, pero aquel no era el mejor momento para actuar como el niño caprichoso que siempre había sido por mucho que hubiera crecido física e intelectualmente. Contempló la leve pero plácida y satisfecha sonrisa de John tumbado y mirando el paisaje a través de la ventana abierta. Una mano descansando en su regazo, la otra extendida a través de la cama, con la vía intravenosa conectada a su brazo. Respiraba a través de dos tubos en sus fosas nasales, lenta y pausadamente. A pesar de la imagen, John no se veía nada enfermo. Quizá cansado y con unas ojeras considerables, pero no tenía ese aire triste y melancólico de los internos. Sherlock permaneció a su lado sin decir nada, solo sentado y observando, siempre observando.

Las arrugas de sus setenta y cuatro años de edad se hacían notables a través de su rostro, arrugas de expresión. Por una vez, el único detective consultor del mundo se dejó llevar más por sus emociones que por una deducción clínica del hombre. Patas de gallo y surcos nasolabiales por las veces que había sonreído, los pliegues de la frente de las veces que le había escrutado a él mismo con incredulidad, fascinación o, en muchos casos, ira y resignación. John parecía feliz y sano, aunque supiera que lo último no era del todo cierto.

—John.—murmuró Sherlock con la voz más grave y rasposa que antaño. El rubio se giró hacia él y parpadeó despacio. El moreno canoso no se permitió tragar saliva y demostrar que su corazón se había saltado un latido por un nanosegundo.—¿Estás bien? ¿Llamo a alguna enfermera? Si quieres algo, solo dilo.

John se rió con fuerza, alzando las cejas aunque tuviera los ojos entrecerrados. Sherlock esta vez sí arrugó la nariz, molesto.

—Oh, vamos, Sherlock, déjalo. No te pega ser amable.

Suspiró limpiándose una lagrimilla del ojo por la risa. Acto seguido relajó la cabeza sobre su hombro izquierdo con una sonrisa, mirando a Sherlock.

—¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien?

El canoso desvió la vista con el semblante serio.

—Lo estaré, alguna vez.

John apretó los labios y su sonrisa se tornó en una de regañina, como si le quisiera hacer saber a su hijo de cinco años que decir palabrotas estaba mal. Sherlock lo miró de soslayo y acabó agachando la cabeza.

—Está bien, lo siento.

—Joder, Sherlock, para ya de hacer eso.

—¿Que pare ya de hacer el qué?

—Pues... _eso_. Me estoy muriendo, ya lo sé, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes comportándote como si me fuese a romper.

El silencio se instauró en esa habitación, siendo roto solo por el carrito de una de las enfermeras que resonaba por el pasillo en esos momentos. Sherlock golpeteó con sus dedos en el reposabrazos del sillón, quieto. Sin embargo, pasado unos segundos, bufó altanero, alzando la barbilla.

—Por favor, John, esa frase la he escuchado en una de tus series de sobremesa la semana pasada. ¿Es que hasta para ponerte melodramático no puedes ser original?

John se quedó pasmado unos instantes, pero después rompió a reír acompañado por Sherlock. Cuando se detuvo, John cogió aire y se quedó contemplándole. Se lo agradeció con la mirada. No solo aquel último gesto, sino por _todo_. Extendió la mano libre hacia su compañero. Sherlock la miró un segundo y comprendió, posando la suya y entrelazando los dedos, sintiendo una caricia en el dorso por el pulgar de John. Una sensación cálida y cosquilleante le subió desde las yemas hasta el hombro, haciéndole sonreír más profundamente. Cuán estúpido se podía haber llegado a sentir años atrás por aquella sencilla acción, repudiando cualquier tipo de emoción y de contacto íntimo con una persona. Aquello todavía no había cambiado del todo, siempre tendría ese cortafuegos instalado debajo de su piel formando parte de él mismo. Pero con John era distinto. Cualquier cosa con él era diferente. Estrechó el agarre, aferrándose a él.

Bueno, no podía quejarse ni decir que hubiera fallado en su propósito, John había vivido una vida plena, larga y feliz. Moriría de forma dulce y suave, no en un tiroteo ni bajo las garras de los hombres de Moriarty, él mismo se había encargado de ello como John lo había hecho con Sherlock. A veces se sentía culpable. Por permanecer a su lado, John Watson no se había casado, ni había tenido hijos, ni una vida sexual diariamente activa. Había renunciado a tantas cosas solo por él... Y ahora se iba a marchar y lo iba a dejar solo, desprotegido, _aburrido hasta que muriese_. En cierto modo, sentía envidia de John. Él no tendría que ver cómo su persona favorita en el mundo se le escapaba de las manos y lo abandonaba. Sherlock ya ni se acordaba de cómo era la vida antes de que él llegara.

Sherlock dibujó una mueca, fastidiado.

—Por una vez espero equivocarme y que haya algo más después de la muerte, que estés en un lugar mejor y todas esas paparruchas en las que soléis creer vosotros.

John se rió, divertido.

—¿Bromeas? Te he estado aguantando durante casi treinta años, me merezco el Cielo exista o no, lo tendrían que crear solo para mí.

Sherlock sonrió de medio lado, mirando hacia el suelo.

—Gracias por todos estos años y... bueno, por cuidarme. No creo que sepas lo mucho que significas para mí y lo mucho que me has aportado como persona, mejor amigo y compañero.

John parpadeó tan despacio que Sherlock dudaba de que hubiese llegado a completar la acción.

—Gracias a ti. Han sido los mejores años de mi vida, estoy seguro de que si no llegase a ser por ti seguiría cojo.

El rubio volvió a reír. Sherlock alzó la otra mano y acarició el dorso de la de John, después se incorporó y se acercó a su oído, tragando saliva y susurrando algo que solo era audible para él. El rubio se mantuvo quieto unos instantes para luego estirar aún más la comisura de sus labios. Sherlock volvió a su posición y siguieron contemplándose durante un largo rato, con las manos entrelazadas y los largos y fríos dedos de Sherlock acariciando su mano, la muñeca, el brazo. Podían leer muchas cosas el uno del otro con solo esa mirada. Mantuvieron una conversación sin utilizar las palabras. Gradualmente John comenzó a cabecear, debilitando su sonrisa, y acabó acomodándose en la cama. Sherlock, aprovechando que su amigo no podía verle, dejó de sonreír. John intentó volver a mirar a Sherlock, pero no era capaz de enfocar la vista. Finalmente, acabó cerrando los ojos.

Los dedos de John perdieron fuerza tras unos minutos de silencio.


	2. Happiness is a warm gun

Bueno, pues creo que desde la troleada de ayer me he ganado vuestro sempiterno odio hacia mi persona (I regret nothing) (En realidad regreto muchas cosas) (No corregir los capítulos antes de subirlos, por ejemplo) (El de ayer lo tuve que modificar cinco veces) (FUS RO DAH)

Como siempre, os recomendaré que escucháis la canción correspondiente mientras leéis: _/watch?v=zAK_Qttgp2U._ Esta corresponde a la época esa chunga y experimental de los Beatles y por eso no es que sea muy romántica. Más bien es extraña y con tintes surrealistas y abstractos, por lo que si no entendéis muy bien lo que escribí podré darme por satisfecha porque entonces he conseguido la ambientación que esperaba, hhhehehe (Decid que no, es una excusa. UNA MALA excusa.)

Tranquilas, no es angst, podéis respirar tranquilas. Eso sí, para el fluffy fluffirri flú propiamente dicho tendréis que esperar al próximo. LO SIENTO. Fluffy soon. _Very soon_.

**Disclaimers**: Evidentemente, _Sherlock_ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La imagen del avatar es un dibujo de la artista _Reapersun_. Los títulos de los capítulos, así como la frase introductoria de cada uno, hacen alusión a canciones del grupo _The Beatles_.

* * *

**2**

_Happiness is a warm gun_

* * *

_Necesito una dosis porque voy de bajada, hecho polvo desde que bajé de ahí arriba._

* * *

Ocurrió durante la misión del convento de Bradford. La abadesa había resultado ser una de las cómplices del verdadero criminal, escondiéndose el arma en la pantorrilla y apuntando con ella a John. Había disparado, apenas un chasquido y el sonido hueco e implosivo que precede al dolor y la muerte. Sherlock sintió.

Simplemente _sintió_.

Y aquello fue suficiente.

Corrió hacia su amigo y lo apartó de la trayectoria de una patada. Ninguno resultó herido, John simplemente se llevó un susto y un gran dolor de espalda por el golpe, pero si Sherlock hubiese decidido interceder de lleno por él podría haber sido alcanzado.

El hombre que calculaba todos sus movimientos desde la razón había actuado por impulso. Y podría haber muerto.

En aquel mismo instante.

No pensó en las consecuencias de su acto. Impulsos, emociones, sentimientos. Por primera vez desde el caso del perro de Baskerville, experimentó verdadero pavor. Aquello no le agradó especialmente.

Atraparon a los culpables y atendieron las leves heridas que John había recibido. Sherlock cogió el coche que Mycroft les había dejado y volvió solo a casa. La carretera era una canción lenta y oscura, de frío asfalto y luces amarillentas. Puso la radio todo lo alto que pudo, pero eso no ahogó los pensamientos en su cabeza, pues estos se encontraban encharcados por un concepto que tenía nombres y apellidos y vivía con él.

Sherlock se rio con burla y se detuvo en una gasolinera para comprar un paquete de tabaco. Aparcó el coche en un camino no muy lejos de allí y salió a la embarrada noche. Fumó un cigarrillo, y luego otro. Así hasta llegar a seis seguidos. John era una persona burda, desprovisto de talentos individuales, con falta de carisma y ausencia de intelecto superior a la media.

No obstante, le había puesto lo suficientemente nervioso, ansioso e inquieto como para recaer y fumarse aquel paquete de tabaco como si se lo estuviese bebiendo. Había abierto un grieta debajo de su piel, derretido el cuerpo del hombre de hojalata, establecido una conexión con un camino desquebrajado, corrupto, roto.

John poseía algo _mágico_ que le había hecho replantearse si prefería morir a pasar el resto de su vida sin una insoportable pena por sentir tan cerca a una persona que le hacía sufrir el hecho de que fuera consciente de sus emociones y que pudiera destrozarle y devorarle por dentro, hacerle añicos con el más simple y dañino gesto.

Y sin embargo, era feliz. Era tan feliz y cálido que quemaba, le ardía y evaporaba su sangre, dejándole sin aliento. John asimilaba su alma. John le hacía sentir feliz porque era un rifle que acababa de dispararle y aún estaba caliente en sus manos, y Sherlock se desangraba gradualmente hasta no quedar parte de él y de lo que antes había sido. No era nada malo, no había perdido su identidad. Solo estaba dejando atrás partes de su personalidad enfermas y deterioradas. Estaba barriendo su disco duro.

Y todo aquello lo había conseguido la persona más simple y llana sobre la faz de la tierra.

Cuando se acabó el paquete ya era medianoche.

Volvió a entrar en el coche. Los dedos se agarrotaron alrededor del volante a causa del frío del exterior. Condujo hasta el 221B de Baker Street. La señora Hudson estaba en su salón en camisón junto a John Watson, el cual lucía afectado y enojado. Cuando vio aparecer a Sherlock endureció el rostro. La señora Hudson se colocó la bata con un suspiro resignado y casi de regañina. Sherlock simplemente permaneció impasible quitándose el abrigo y la bufanda, colgando las prendas en el perchero.

—Vaya, te has dignado en volver. ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? No has contestado a ninguna de nuestras llamadas.

El detective se encogió de hombros y pasó por el lado de la señora Hudson, dispuesto a guardar los informes del caso recién resuelto.

—Habíamos cumplido y necesitaba tomar el fresco. Demasiado incompetente suelto por la zona. ¿Aún queda té, señora Hudson?

La mujer despegó los labios para hablar, pero John se le adelantó.

—Sherlock, te fuíste con el coche que supuestamente compartíamos y no sabía cómo volver. Me he tenido que venir con Lestrade y Donovan, aguantando que se metiera contigo todo el trayecto. En serio, está obsesionada contigo, y créeme, he tenido que resistirme mucho contra el impulso de unirme a ella porque sabía que luego no iba a usarlo precisamente a tu favor.

—Haber aprovechado la ocasión, estoy seguro de que hubiérais compartido unos insultos de lo más variopinto.

John bufó y se masajeó el puente de la nariz, compungido. La encantadora anciana rodó los ojos y sonrió, decidiendo que sería mejor mantenerse al margen de aquello. Total, era el pan de cada día de sus dos extraños inquilinos, sabía que no tenía que preocuparse de que amaneciese algunomuerto _accidentalmente _en la bañera.

—Será mejor que me vaya, chicos. Estaré abajo por si me necesitáis.

Dio unas palmaditas en el hombro de John y le dedicó una sonrisa a Sherlock. El rubio no apartaba su mirada de la del moreno mientras ella se iba, con los brazos en jarras y casi un mohín en sus labios. Sherlock arqueó una ceja a modo de respuesta.

—Por favor, John, no me digas que te sientes ofendido por lo de hoy. No ha sido para tanto, seguro que has sufrido traiciones más drásticas durante la guerra.

—Pero en ese caso siempre tenía un arma en mano por si me quería vengar.

Sherlock sonrió de lado y cogió su violín, limpiando el arco. Esperó para ver si John añadía algo más, pero ninguna palabra más salió de su boca. Simplemente había suspirado y se había colocado frente a su portátil, seguramente para redactar los hechos del día. John era capaz de pasar por alto su tajante e hiriente comportamiento día tras día. En realidad, era el único valiente de los dos.

Al final sería Sherlock el que acabaría acostumbrándose y dejándose llevar por su naturaleza cálida y ordinaria.

Ardería con los rayos del sol.

—Tu espalda.—comenzó Sherlock. John levantó las cejas pero no le miró, iniciando su sesión en el ordenador.—¿Qué tal su estado?

—Oh, estoy bien comparado con lo que pudiera haber pasado. Tú, sin embargo, eres un necio.

Sherlock no rebatió esa afirmación a pesar de que siempre sintiese la imperiosa necesidad de corregir a la gente. John tenía razón, era un estúpido.

Se giró hacia el rubio.

—¿John?

—¿Sí?

—Sigo queriendo ese té.

John lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y desafiantes, pero a quién pretendía engañar, suspiró y se levantó palmeándose las rodillas, derrotado. Sherlock colocó el instrumento en su mentón y comenzó a tocar una melodía rápida pero suave, moviéndose frente a los ventanales. John sonrió. Le encantaba aquello. Le encantaba que tocase para él.

Le encantaba Sherlock de tantas formas que no creía posible que pudiera realizar un recuento aproximado de ello.

John se detuvo antes de llegar a la cocina y olisqueó, extrañado. Frunció el ceño.

—Sherlock...

Arrugó la nariz.

—¿Has estado fumando?


	3. Hello goodbye

Hola, soy esa persona que tiene un examen hoy y en vez de repasar se dedica a terminar de escribir el capítulo de hoy. _Fuck_.

Bueno, esto se va pareciendo cada vez más a fluff. ¿No? ¿¡NOOO!? ... Escuis mi, mademoiselle. Yo no soy muy romántica, estoy tratando de mejorar, de veras.

Y bueno, hoy la canción que toca es esta: _/watch?v=99jVPJUeqr4_. Me hace gracia porque es como me imagino la relación de Sherlock y John en el caso de que fueran pareja, siempre contradiciéndose y rebatiéndose completamente todo porque nunca se pueden poner de acuerdo. La canción en sí es demasiado alegre y sencilla, así que fui más bien simple en este capítulo. Disculpen ustedes si mi Sherlock les parece muy OoC. A mí cada vez se me parece más a Sheldon Cooper... Sigh.

Gracias por leer y por la paciencia. Esta vez no os he contestado porque supuestamente debería estar estudiando. Os merecéis... un pistacho.

PD: Sherlock es un niño caprichoso y mimado. Todos lo sabemos, John lo sabe y el pollo lo sospecha.

**Disclaimers**: Evidentemente, _Sherlock_ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La imagen del avatar es un dibujo de la artista _Reapersun_. Los títulos de los capítulos, así como la frase introductoria de cada uno, hacen alusión a canciones del grupo _The Beatles_.

* * *

**3**

_Hello, goodbye_

* * *

_No sé por qué dices «adiós», yo digo «hola»._

* * *

—Creo que deberíamos preparar una merluza para comer con lo que tenemos aquí.

—Yo no quiero pescado.

John suspiró y miró por encima del hombro al moreno que yacía en el sofá navegando por Internet con desinterés desde su móvil. Odiaba cuando hacía eso.

—Entonces vas a bajar tú a hacer la compra.

—No.

—Pues yo no pienso ir.

—Vale.

—¿Llamamos y pedimos comida a domicilio?

—No.

John colocó las manos en su cintura. No podía ver desde allí la cara de Sherlock, por lo tanto no sabía si pretendía reírse de él o qué.

—Pues entonces ya me dirás qué quieres que hagamos.

—Lo que quiero es que la próxima vez no seas tan estúpido y tengas la compra hecha, John.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¿Cuántas veces hemos tenido esta conversación? ¡Y después dices tú que yo soy _aburrido_!—el_ blogger _le señaló con un dedo acusatorio.—Sherlock, yo tengo trabajo y cosas que hacer, en todo caso se supone que eres _tú_ el que debería hacer la compra.

—Tú lo has dicho, _se supone_.

El mayor suspiró y se pasó una mano por los ojos, derrotado. Aquello era como intentar mantener una conversación estructurada con un niño de tres años; imposible razonar. John apartó la mano y se relamió los labios, alzando las cejas y mirando hacia el techo, suplicando que Dios repartiese paciencia, porque como le diese fuerza...

El teléfono de John vibró en su bolsillo y se lo sacó para leer el mensaje de texto entrante, decidiendo que era mejor ignorar al moreno que mandarlo de vuelta al Infierno del que seguramente tenía que haber salido semejante quisquilloso. Su expresión se relajó de inmediato; era Sophie, una de las pacientes que un día le dio su número y con la que había salido tres veces. Le había confirmado que estaba libre esa tarde para ir al cine. Reprimió una estúpida sonrisa y guardó el aparato. Cuando alzó la cabeza, Sherlock había dejado de observar su móvil para clavarle una mirada acusatoria de ceño fruncido. Parecía receloso pero, a decir verdad, a Sherlock le molestaba_ todo_, así que por qué no iba a estarlo.

—¿Quién era?

—Nada, Lestrade. Quiere que investigue los síntomas de un sospe-

—Mentira, Lestrade siempre se dirige a mí directamente, no a ti. Además, ¿para qué iba a consultarle a un zoquete como tú?

John achicó los ojos en señal de amenaza, pero eso no amedrentó a Sherlock, que volvió a reclamar:

—¿Quién era?

—... ¿Harry?

—Vamos, John, sabes que puedes hacerlo mejor.

—Está bien, está bien... Sophie y yo vamos a salir hoy otra vez, pero no quiero que me arruines esta cita, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Cómo podría arruinar tu...? Bah, olvídalo, es demasiado fácil.

Sherlock volvió a centrar su atención en el móvil y John rodó los ojos. Sherlock tenía esa extraña fijación por espantar a sus novias y empezar un proceso de selección como si fuera su madre. Esta es muy joven, esa es una romántica empedernida, aquella cree que el 3D es un rapero... Por una vez, solo _una_, deseaba que no se entrometiese en sus cosas como si fueran también las de él.

Pero eso era pedir demasiado.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien qué?—preguntó el rubio con el ceño fruncido. Sherlock inspiró dramáticamente, como si aquello le supusiese un gran esfuerzo.

—La comida, John. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Ya te he dicho que-

—Irrelevante. Soluciónalo, vamos.

Hizo un movimiento instigador con una mano como si fuera un perro y John gruñó, caminando hacia la cocina con los puños apretados.

Algún día, juraba por sus innumerables jerséis y suéteres, algún día mandaría a Sherlock de una patada al loquero que le correspondía desde hace mucho tiempo.

Pero, por el momento, se contentaría con conseguirle la comida con la mayor prisa posible para que no tuviera que soportar de nuevo sus incesantes y tortuosas protestas.

* * *

—He pedido comida a domicilio, vendrán en-

—No.

—Ni siquiera me has-

—No.

—Pero Sher-

—NO.

* * *

—¿Seguro que no quieres un poco? Está buenísimo.

Sherlock seguía mirando a través de su telescopio mientras John degustaba su magnífica comida tailandesa. El detective parecía haber hecho un voto de silencio y no había vuelto a mantener contacto visual ni a hablar con John desde entonces. John hizo un sonido de satisfacción, masticando su pollo _Kai Múang_.

—Eres la única persona que conozco tan cabezona que sería capaz de morir de inanición antes que explicar qué demonios le pasa.

Sherlock, en vez de contestar, ajustó la lente del microscopio. John arqueó las cejas una vez, derrotado, y siguió comiendo. Su relación con Sherlock estaba estancada desde hacía mucho tiempo, por no decir desde el principio. Era extraño, pensaba. Por alguna razón que él mismo desconocía, de pronto el único detective consultor del mundo decidía que tenía que contradecir todo el rato a John, aunque no hubiera algún motivo para hacerlo. El rubio se hartaba de él, maquinaba cien mil formas distintas y macabras de asesinarlo mientras dormía para, finalmente, acabar cediendo y volviendo a mostrarse suave con Sherlock, atendiendo a todas y cada una de sus absurdas órdenes. Y John nunca llegaba a comprender el porqué siempre estaba predispuesto a arrastrarse por Sherlock.

John rió en un bufido, socarrón.

—Será que tú siempre dices _«adiós»_ y yo _«hola»_.

Sus orejas y mejillas se calentaron. Había dicho aquello en voz alta, ¿verdad? Alzó la mirada. Sí, el rostro interrogante e incrédulo de Sherlock ladeado hacia él le hizo saber que sí. John se aclaró la garganta y se encogió los hombros.

—Pensaba en voz alta, nada más.

Sherlock seguía mirándole, dudoso.

—Era una referencia popular, da igual, Sherlock.

El moreno continuaba impasible. John chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Los Beatles?

Repentinamente Sherlock perdió el interés volviendo al microscopio. John negó con la cabeza. Qué ignorante podía ser para algunas cosas universales. Miró su reloj de muñeca y vio que todavía le quedaba tres horas para la cita. Terminó su pollo y se levanto del sofá con la bandeja de comida terminada.

—Aún me queda tiempo libre y no hay nada que hacer. ¿Te apetece que veamos una película?

—No.

—Vaya, ahora hablas.—murmuró tirando las cosas a la basura, se frotó las manos y lo miró con los brazos en jarra.—¿Miramos algún caso en el blog?

—No.

John alzó las cejas. Vaya, la cosa tenía que ser seria para que Sherlock rechazase algo así.

—Bien, Sherlock, ¿te apetece hacer algo o te vas a dedicar todo el día a vegetar ahí delante del microscopio?

—No.

—¡Esa ni siquiera es una respuesta coherente a mi pregunta!

—Lo siento, hace unos cuarenta minutos que te dejé de prestar verdadera atención.

—Maldita sea, Sherlock...—John frunció los labios negando con la cabeza furiosamente. Sherlock iba a acabar devorándole, ni siquiera el peor de los amigos podría comportarse como lo hacía él a diario. El ex-combatiente cogió una cantidad considerable de aire y se obligó a contar hasta tres para no cometer una locura y clavarle un cuchillo jamonero en el ojo, saliendo con los puños apretados de la cocina.—Haz lo que quieras, me voy a mi habitación.

Caminó pisando tan fuerte los escalones que la madera crujió. La voz de Sherlock subió por las escaleras.

—John, tengo hambre. ¿Me haces un sándwich?

Al doctor casi le dio un infarto.

* * *

—¿Ya te vas?

John terminó de colocarse el cuello de la camisa de debajo de su suéter. Dejó de mirarse en el espejo de la pared y se giró hacia Sherlock. Estaba de pie, observándole con los hombros bajos y expresión estática. Sin embargo, algo en él le hacía lucir como un niño que contemplaba cómo su madre se arreglaba para dejarlo solo durante la noche. El rubio arqueó una ceja.

—Estás empezado a ser obvio, creía que eso te molestaba.

Se puso el abrigo moviéndose por el salón y vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo Sherlock aún le seguía, haciendo florituras con una mano. John sonrió de lado. _Adorable_, incluso para ser él.

—No estoy siendo obvio, estoy abriendo un nexo conductor para la conversación según rige el protocolo social. Ya sé que has quedado con Sophie dentro de por lo menos veinte minutos, pues tus pasos no son acelerados, que vais a ir al cine y por el exceso de colonia y loción después del afeitado diría que piensas que hoy es la noche en la que puedas_ consumar_ vuestro amor.

John se ruborizó, pero simplemente mantuvo la cabeza alta, frunciendo los labios.

—Si ya lo sabes entonces no sé para qué preguntas.—cogió las llaves y fue hasta la puerta.—Bueno, pues me voy. No destroces el inmobiliario mientras yo estoy fuera.

Bajó las escaleras, comprobando que lo llevaba todo encima, pero no pudo llegar hasta el último escalón.

—John.—el rubio se detuvo, indignado, y giró sobre sí mismo con las ceja alzadas, apremiante.—Lestrade ha llamado, tenemos que ir a la comisaría

—¿Ah, sí? ¿De qué se trata esta vez?

—Triple homicidio.

—Oh, vamos.—John se rió sin ganas.—No me puedo creer que seas tan inteligente para algunas cosas y tan inepto para mentirme.

—No estoy mintiendo.

—Sí que lo haces, siempre que te inventas algún caso es casualmente un _«triple homicidio»_.

Sherlock arrugó la nariz levemente, pensativo. John pudo ver desde su posición las neuronas del detective sintiéndose estúpidas.

—Es un número muy recurrente entre los asesinos.

—Sí, ya. Pues si me disculpas, he de irme.

—John.

—¿Y ahora qué quieres?—preguntó el mayor perdiendo la paciencia. Sherlock bajó un escalón.

—Quiero que te quedes.

—Bueno, pues eso no va a ser posible, me temo. Tengo vida social, ¿sabes?

—Por favor.

Bajó otro escalón, descalzo y aún embutido en su bata. John frunció el ceño, incrédulo. ¿Acaso Sherlock, el orgulloso y pretencioso Sherlock Holmes, le había _suplicado_? Casi pudo ver un mohín de disgusto en su rostro. No, espera _era_ de verdad un mohín, casi tan imperceptible pero sobreactuado que parecía un crío pidiendo un juguete que sabía que no le iban a comprar. John se conmovió un poco. Pero solo _un poco._

—¿Y para qué quieres que me quede? ¿Para torturarme mientras te aburres disparando a la pared? No soy tu entretenimiento personal, Sherlock. No me esperes levantado.

—Es que lo que no quiero es que_ salgas _con esa mujer. Quédate conmigo.

Lo decía con tono lastimero, todo siempre cubierto por una capa de fingida pero bien estructurada indiferencia y aburrimiento que de seguro le habría llevado muchos años practicar. Para entonces, Sherlock ya estaba un escalón por encima de él, lo cual le hacía sentirse aún más bajito. John tragó saliva, sintiéndose en secreto algo reconfortado. Le gustaba eso, que de vez en cuando Sherlock mostrase su lado más humano y más débil solo por y para él.

—¿Y ahora por qué no debería salir con esa mujer? ¿Qué tiene esta de malo?

—Que quiere estar contigo.

John se pasó una mano por la cara, hastiado. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Sherlock había bajado al escalón con él. Tuvo que hacerse a un lado contra la pared para que cupieran los dos.

—No te entiendo, Sherlock. En ese caso mejor para mí, eso es precisamente lo que quiero que pase.

—Pero no es mejor para mí, ni lo que quiero que pase, eso tenlo por seguro.

—¿A qué te refieres con...?

John se interrumpió a sí mismo; no fue capaz de acabar la frase, tragó saliva y se quedó quieto, observando la seriedad y aplomo del más alto. Se sintió estúpido y se recriminó mentalmente por ello. Sherlock tenía ese efecto narcótico en él que ninguno más conseguía. Esa sumisión, obediencia y entrega por una persona que, debido a su arrogancia e insensibilidad, no se merecía aquel trato. Pero John sabía el gran esfuerzo que le estaba costando a Sherlock estar diciéndole aunque fuera solo eso. El moreno torció los labios en una mueca y cabeceó desviando la vista.

—Sabes a qué me refiero o al menos te lo supones. Vamos, John, eres el emocional de los dos.

—Pero si llevas dándome la tabarra todo el día. ¿A qué viene que ahora te pongas así de dramático conmigo?

Sherlock le miró, pero lentamente fue agachando la cabeza. John frunció el ceño.

—Estaba enfadado. Bueno, y lo sigo estando. Eres un idiota, John, instaurando tus prioridades sentimentales por encima de mí. Es injusto, yo solo te tengo a ti y tú estás rodeado de gente, y aún así extiendes tu círculo de amistades con esas insoportables mujeres completamente insípidas y carentes de interés. Está claro que para ti solo soy el_ fenómeno _que hace que las visitas en tu blog aumenten cada día, nada más.

Era la muestra de sentimientos más larga que John habia visto salir de los labios de Sherlock en toda su vida. El moreno siguió con la cabeza gacha y la mandíbula tensa, seguramente odiando a John por hacerle decir ese tipo de cosas. El sociópata detective no entendía que esa clase de relaciones siempre tenían una categoría distinta y que no por ello iba a bajar en su escala de prioridades, ni que el hecho de que John buscase pareja no significaba que lo encontrase a él aburrido o poco merecedor de su amistad, solo que todo el mundo siempre necesitaba _algo más_. Quería explicarle aquello, pero sabía que no lo comprendería. Sherlock podía reivindicar ser todo lo genio que quisiera, pero seguía siendo un hombre estancado en la mentalidad social y emocional de un niño de siete años. Insensible, egoísta, narcisista e ingenuo.

John solo suspiró y se apoyó en la pared, pasándose la lengua por el labio inferior.

—Dime, Sherlock. ¿Qué puedo hacer para quitarte esas estúpidas ideas de la cabeza?

De repente el moreno alzó la cabeza, entusiasmado. John dio un respingo por la brusquedad del movimiento y vio que Sherlock estaba cerca de él, _peligrosamente _cerca. Pero, como siempre, este no se dio cuenta de la invasión hacia su espacio personal.

—Quédate en casa, podemos ver una de esas absurdas películas que tanto te gustan y luego debatir lo mala que es. También podemos ir al St Barts y ver si Molly tiene algo nuevo para darme. ¡O podemos ir a la comisaría para fastidiar a Anderson!

John carraspeó. No había escuchado la mitad de lo que Sherlock le había dicho, aún seguía demasiado cerca de él. Le señaló acusatoriamente con un dedo, enarcando una ceja.

—Solo si antes vamos a hacer la compra.

Sherlock perdió la entusiasta sonrisa y se irguió de nuevo, inexpresivo. John por fin respiró tranquilo de su propio aire.

—Eres una persona terrible.

—Mira quién fue a decirlo.—John rodó los ojos y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que subiese.—Vamos, vístete rápido antes de que cambie de idea.

El moreno le dedicó una mirada envenenada y subió al piso de nuevo arrastrando los pies. John esperó a que se perdiera de vista para sacar el móvil del bolsillo, morderse el labio superior y escribirle un mensaje de texto a Sophie, inventándose cualquier enfermedad extraña por la cual no pudiera salir.

Y John nunca llegaba a comprender el porqué siempre estaba predispuesto a arrastrarse por Sherlock.


	4. Here comes the sun

_Fuck yeah_, creo que la cosa va avanzando aunque sea a pasitos tímidos. Sherlock Cooper ataca de nuevo.

El tráiler de Iron Man 3 acaba de salir en la tele. Pensé que os interesaría. (Grasia por la info, shur)

La canción que toca hoy es esta, y seguramente os suene aunque no os gusten los Beatles: _/watch?v=ZCgoZ6wIvsQ_. Es muy alegre y de anuncio de amapolas y claveles y cosas así. Es muy tranquila y pachona, como de tarde de domingo en el que hace solete pero todavía corre viento. Es como el día de hoy en mi ciudad solo que sin ser domingo, válgame Dios.

Gracias por leer y muchas gracias miles a las que comentan. Me divierte mucho escribir esto para ustedes 8D

**Disclaimers**: Evidentemente, _Sherlock_ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La imagen del avatar es un dibujo de la artista _Reapersun_. Los títulos de los capítulos, así como la frase introductoria de cada uno, hacen alusión a canciones del grupo _The Beatles_.

* * *

**4**

_Here comes the sun_

* * *

_Pequeño, noto cómo el hielo va derritiéndose poco a poco._

* * *

El sol asomó sus rayos tímidos a través de las espesas nubes de Londres. Era veintiuno de marzo, la primavera comenzaba y, como si el propio clima quisiera inaugurarse desde el primer día, el ambiente era cálido pero con una leve brisa agradable golpeando las hojas de los árboles. John bebió otro sorbo de su café, mirando por la ventana sentado frente a la mesa, como siempre. Sherlock también agarraba su taza, más sobria y ligeramente grande que la de John, y admiraba el paisaje de pie, con la nariz arrugada en una mueca de disgusto. No había que ser un genio de la deducción para saber que no le gustaba ese tipo de clima.

—Por fin empieza la primavera, ¿no es bonito?—inició John para picarle con una media sonrisa. Sherlock bufó y bebió, pero no apartó la vista de la ventana. Su mirada indicaba que lo que pretendía era quemar la ciudad con solo el desdén que emanaba de sus pupilas.

—Sí, precioso. Calor pegajoso, alergias, olor a polen concentrado, gente que utiliza de excusa la estación para considerar apropiado mostrar su arcaico y ridículo «amor» por la calle... Menos mal que solo dura tres meses.

—_Sep._ Después otra vez a disfrutar del verano.

—Oh, el verano... No me lo recuerdes.

Su mueca se contrajo en una mayor de decepción, fastidiado. John contuvo una sonrisa débil. Sus gestos eran tan entrañables y su permanente malhumor, aunque irritante, le hacía recordar que era una persona que solo estaba intentando expulsar sus sentimientos hacia fuera para que no le controlasen, y ese miedo patológico por _sentir_ le hacía gracia. Él podría decir que no era miedo, era desinterés. Distanciarse de sus emociones para poder funcionar mejor, como una máquina perfecta. John pudo comprobar en el caso del perro de Baskerville que no era así. John apoyó su mentón en un puño cerrado y se quedó observándole. Se relamió los labios.

—Sherlock...—el moreno alzó las cejas, indicándole que le estaba escuchando.—¿Tú qué estación crees que eres?

El detective aquella vez sí apartó la mirada de la ventana y la posó en la de su ayudante, extrañado. Golpeteó la taza con los dedos y rió socarronamente de lado, volviendo a centrar la vista en la ventana.

—¿Ya te estás poniendo poético de buena mañana, John? Tendrías que dejar a un lado las malas costumbres.

—Lo pregunto en serio. Quiero decir... desde un punto de vista psicológico y relativo, ¿qué estación crees que es más acorde contigo?

Sherlock apretó los labios y se encogió de hombros, negando con la cabeza. No parecía demasiado entusiasmado con eso, John empezó a arrepentirse de haber iniciado la conversación.

—No sé, ¿el invierno?—bebió de su café, distraído.—Días fríos y lluviosos, noches más largas, clima sobrio... Supongo que iría por esos rediles.

John asintió con la cabeza, satisfecho. No se esperaba una respuesta demasiado extensa ni personal, así que estaba bien. Se había limitado a lo que John predecía.

—En cambio pienso que tú eres el otoño.

Aquello a John sí le cogió por sorpresa. Le miró con la frente arrugada y pasándose una lengua por los labios, incrédulo.

—¿El otoño?

—Sí. Aire melancólico y nostálgico, clima agradable... Las hojas desprendiéndose de los árboles indican la madurez, los días son tranquilos... Y tiene esa mirada triste que tú desprendes a veces. Serena y apesadumbrada.

John, pensativo, se levantó de la mesa y se colocó a su lado, mirando la ventana.

—Pues yo sin embargo creo que te pega más a ti el otoño.

El rubio apretó los labios en una sonrisa y contempló a Sherlock inclinándose hacia él, divertido. Sherlock ladeó la cabeza.

—Ni hablar, tú te pareces más. Si fueras un mes, serías octubre.

John no comprendió aquello, pero no volvió a preguntar. Sherlock añadió:

—Lo que sí sé es exactamente lo que somos tú y yo. Tú eres el amanecer, y yo soy el ocaso.

El rubio entreabrió la boca.

—No comprendo.

—Te explico. El amanecer indica el inicio de un nuevo día, es alegre, afable, cautivante. Te recibe con simpatía y amabilidad. Sin embargo el anochecer instaura la noche, fría, quieta, se lleva tu luz y se queda con la calma aterradora de la oscuridad. ¿Y sabes en qué se diferencia una de otra? En nada. Son completamente iguales. Los mismos colores, el mismo cielo, la misma posición del sol. Si te enseñasen una foto del sol escondido al horizonte sin informarte de la hora que es no sabrías decir si se queda o se va. El amanecer y el anochecer se comprenden entre ellos porque son paralelos entre sí, pero nunca se van a cruzar porque sus caminos llevan hasta el infinito. Lo cual es triste.

John se quedó callado, observando cómo Sherlock le devolvía la mirada con tranquilidad. Tragó saliva y notó un desasosiego en la boca del estómago que había estado ahí desde el principio. Se perdió en sus ojos escrutadores. John pensaba que no era así, no debía serlo. Sherlock era cada vez más un amanecer y John, el anochecer. El moreno estaba comenzando a evolucionar, a ver más allá a través del velo, de las telarañas que le impedían sentir o conmoverse. Estaba siendo una mejor versión de sí mismo. John, en cambio, se estaba dejando llevar por la oscuridad. Estaba siendo arrastrado por él, y en su egoísmo interior cada vez se obsesionaba más con Sherlock. Estaban cambiándose las tornas.

Pero no dijo nada.

Sherlock terminó su café y volvió a la cocina. John se quedó parado en el salón, agachando la cabeza. Sus manos temblaban y las mejillas estaban encendidas. Supuso que Sherlock esperaba algún tipo de respuesta que no llegó, y ahora John se sentía estúpido consigo mismo. Carraspeó y alzó la cabeza, sonriendo forzosamente y cambiando de tema.

—Y si tanto odias la primavera, ¿entonces qué estación del año te gusta? Porque me parece a mí que eres un tiquismiquis los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año, sea la época que sea.

John casi pudo _oír_ la sonrisa de Sherlock en su voz.

—Obvio, el otoño. Lo encuentro fascinante y encantador.


	5. Let it be

_Lo sieeeeento..._ No sé qué hora será allí pero aquí es como si fuera la madrugada del mismo día, por lo que yo lo cuento como si fuera el mismo aunque el horario diga lo contrario. AQUÍ EL DÍA SE TERMINA CUANDO YO ME VAYA A DORMIR. De todos modos decidí cumplir el reto por muy vaga o dejada que sea y aquí estoy.

Qué decir. Sé que, bueno, es más corto que los demás, y la verdad es que es bastante simple. Pero después de terminar el desafío de vacaciones necesitaba escribir algo como esto. Sencillo, corto, emotivo. Como la canción, que todo sea dicho (aunque sea muy mainstream), está en mi top cinco de canciones favoritas de los Beatles. Será que por eso he sentido tanta calma al escribir. Aquí la tenéis por si la ambientación o lo que sea: _/watch?v=ytu3yEE9ACE_.

Duda seria: ¿debería cambiar el género del fanfic? Sé que tampoco es muy angst que digamos y solo llevo cinco capítulos como para desarrollar del todo el potencial del género, pero me siento como si estuviera robando caramelos de un sitio que no debería. Ahhh, no sé, no sé...

**Disclaimers**: Evidentemente, _Sherlock_ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La imagen del avatar es un dibujo de la artista _Reapersun_. Los títulos de los capítulos, así como la frase introductoria de cada uno, hacen alusión a canciones del grupo _The Beatles_.

* * *

**5**

_Let it be_

* * *

_Y en mis horas de oscuridad él se queda delante de mí diciendo sabias palabras: déjalo estar._

* * *

El edificio había estallado y ya no había nada que hacer, todo el trabajo que quedaba era de los bomberos. Sherlock se quedó sentado en la parte de atrás de la furgoneta del coche de policía. Moriarty había colocado bombas en aquel colegio y él no pudo detenerlo, no descifró el enigma a tiempo. Casi podía oír las carcajadas de Moriarty reproduciéndose con dolorosa precisión en su cabeza, golpeándole las sienes. Comiéndose sus entrañas. Moriarty sonreía en su mente y dolía como si le estuviera clavando sus propios dientes en la piel. Por suerte, el colegio estaba vacío cuando las bombas estallaron, Lestrade se había encargado de evacuarlo a tiempo. _No confiaron en Sherlock aquella vez._

Cerró las manos en dos puños apretados, clavándose las uñas en las palmas dolorosamente, tanto que no le extrañaría haberse dejado marcas. Su orgullo dañado le astillaba por debajo de la piel como cristales rotos. Se sentía desvalido, un infante, un estúpido. Mientras todos a su alrededor tomaban notas e intentaban averiguar el paradero de las bombas y que no hubieran más colocadas en los alrededores, Sherlock estaba allí postrado sin saber qué hacer. Como si todo fuera producto de una rabieta. No quería que nadie le viese así. Quería ahogarse en sus propios pensamientos. Aquello era horrible.

Unos pasos se detuvieron frente a él, pero no pudo levantar la mirada. Cogió aire al escuchar el suspiro de John. El aire se le quedó atascado dentro de sus pulmones como cuchillas. No podía soportar que John le viese en esos momentos, ni siquiera alzó la mirada. Apretó los labios y arrugó la tela de los pantalones entre sus manos.

—He perdido este caso, John.

La voz se le quebró. Emociones. Curioso, e insoportable. Solo quería que aquello pasase. Un paso más por parte de John y una mano en su hombro. La miró de soslayo.

—Tú no has perdido nada, Sherlock. Supiste el lugar en el que Moriarty colocó las bombas. No ha muerto nadie. No puedes salvar a todo el mundo.

—El problema no es el de salvar a nadie, John. El verdadero problema es que mi cerebro se está atrofiando.

John calló. Sherlock se reprendió mentalmente. No quería haber dicho eso, no tan bruscamente. John debía pensar que era detestable, que pensaría lo mismo si John estuviese en peligro, que solo le importaría resolver el misterio y no el salvarlo. John le odiaría.

—Lo has hecho bien, solo ha sido un desliz. Sigues siendo un hombre brillante. No tienes por qué cargar con la responsabilidad de to...

—John, que no soy un héroe. Ha sido por el caso.

Aquella vez le plantó cara, levantando la mirada. Sus ojos cristalinos como el hielo contra los azules cálidos de John. El rubio solo suspiró, resignado, y apretó el hombro del menor.

—Sherlock, déjalo estar.

John sonrió, tranquilo, despreocupado. Estaba leyendo entre líneas y el moreno lo supo, pero no dijo nada. No quería descubrirle porque sabía que el orgullo de Sherlock no se lo permitiría, por eso solo sonrió. _Déjalo estar_.

Y Sherlock supo que John le comprendía. Le comprendía _de verdad_.

El detective volvió a agachar la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Dejó caer el torso hacia delante y chocó la cabeza suavemente en el abdomen del doctor y la quedó allí apoyada. Sus labios temblaron.

—La próxima vez llegaré a tiempo. Te lo prometo.

Notó la vibración de la risa de John y cómo sus dedos se enredaban en sus rizos. Suspiró, reconfortado.

—No hace falta que lo prometas, sé que lo harás.

Sherlock alzó el brazo derecho y entrelazó su mano con la de John.

Todo estaría bien.


	6. Something

Estoy tratando por todos los medios cumplir el reto y, a la vez, mantener cierta coherencia respecto a los _prompts_ intentando no sonar desganada ni que me quede mal. Os digo esto porque no me parece que le haya hecho mucha justicia a esta canción, y eso me pone triste. Es preciosa y me hubiera gustado que hubiese salido más adelante, porque en serio, suena a canción de folleteo -pero folleteo del bonito- y ha sido muy_ awkward_ escribir con esto de fondo xDD

También tengo que confesaros que he hecho un poco de trampa. _Kuekuekue_. Si alguien sabe decirme por qué, os doy un lindo premio.

Ojalá hubiese podido dar más de mí con este. Sigh. Aquí la tenéis: _/watch?v=udBP7poismk_.

¡Muchas gracias a las que aún seguís ahí! Sois amor del bueno.

**Disclaimers**: Evidentemente, _Sherlock_ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La imagen del avatar es un dibujo de la artista _Reapersun_. Los títulos de los capítulos, así como la frase introductoria de cada uno, hacen alusión a canciones del grupo _The Beatles_.

* * *

**6**

_Something_

* * *

_Me preguntas si mi amor crecerá. No lo sé, no lo sé. No te alejes y quizá lo veas._

* * *

Algo primigenio en él estaba despertando. Era inminente, Sherlock lo sabía y supuso que John lo deducía. No porque el doctor fuera inteligente, no. Al moreno le hizo gracia ese pensamiento y lo ocultó en una media sonrisa. Era porque Sherlock era el mecánico, el técnico, el lineal, y John el sentimental, el emocional. Tenía que haberse percatado de ello. Esperaba que así fuese, porque él no podía encontrar las palabras para aquello. Más que una cuestión poética o lírica, era un asunto de incapacidad y falta de entrenamiento.

Y es que Sherlock no estaba preparado para los días aburridos en los que John se pasaba todo el tiempo en la clínica. O cuando se iba un fin de semana a visitar a Harry. O cuando salía con una mujer.

_Sobre todo_ cuando salía con una mujer.

Tocó el violín mientras John escribía en el blog. Cerró los ojos y se movió por la habitación, simplemente pensando en la música, sintiéndola en la yema de los dedos. Ya no tocaba para sí mismo, sino para John. Por John. Muchas cosas de las que hacía eran ya por el doctor. La mejor parte de Sherlock era John.

Culminó con una nota alta y algo estridente, pues desafinó a propósito por la rabia. John dio un respingo. No estaba dispuesto a perderlo, ni a compartirlo. John era _suyo_. Estaban enlazados, uno era el nexo del otro. Siempre había escuchado eso de las _almas gemelas_, pero no esperaba que le fuera a pasar a él, ni a ese nivel.

—John, quiero proponerte algo.

El doctor dejó de teclear y se volteó en la silla, viendo cómo Sherlock apoyaba delicadamente su violín y el arco en el sofá. Alzó una ceja, expectante.

—¿De qué se trata?

Sherlock empezó a caminar, meditabundo, y juntó las yemas de los dedos cerrando y abriendo las palmas. Entrecerró los ojos, cavilando.

—Partiendo de la base de que nuestra relación ha llegado a un punto en el que no solo compartimos alquiler, espacio e incluso historia, sino que hemos llegado a compenetrarnos de una forma íntima y puramente platónica, instaurando una especie de pauta exclusiva entre nosotros que no repetimos ni ejecutamos con otra clase de personas, no me importaría considerar realizar un cambio en la ruta de nuestra relación en el ámbito emocional, no físico, ni pondría objeción a sopesar la posibilidad de que dejáramos de negar que somos pareja.

Sherlock miró a un confuso John y le dio tiempo para que asimilase la información. El simplón y cortito John Watson. Podía esperárselo de Irene Adler, o incluso de Jim Moriarty, ¿pero _enamorarse_ del doctor John Watson?

Fácil, porque no estaba enamorado, se repetía a sí mismo siempre. Era algo más importante y significativo que eso.

Frunció el ceño cuando John rió. Se carcajeó tan fuerte que se retorció en la silla y se apretó la barriga con una mano. Sherlock dobló los labios. No había sido una risa despectiva ni socarrona, pero aún así no le gustaba. Quería que John se quedase anonadado, como solía ocurrir, no que se riera de él.

—Espera un momento, Sherlock... ¿Me estás pidiendo que salgamos juntos?

—Si te parece una idea tan hilarante entonces será mejor que lo olvidemos.

—No es eso, idiota, lo que pasa es que la cosa no funciona asi. Cuando le pides algo _así_ a alguien tienes que procurar que no suene como un contrato.

Sherlock arrugó la nariz y dibujó una mueca de desconcierto, casi de fastidio. John sonrió de lado. Tal y como él suponía.

—¿Entonces qué se supone que se requiere para ser una pareja?

—Bueno...—torció los labios y miró hacia el techo, meditándolo.—Supongo que no se necesita requerimientos, simplemente surge y ya está. No se trata de marcar a alguien como si fuese tu propiedad, si no de... No sé, tener cierta afinidad tanto afectiva como física. Querer abrazarse y besarse con esa persona, salir algunas veces, hacer cosas juntos... Ese tipo de cosas. ¿Entiendes lo que te quiero decir?

El gesto de Sherlock se descompuso en uno de completo disgusto y acabó levantando una comisura, mostrando su desacuerdo. John suspiró, resignado.

—Parece bastante tedioso. E innecesario.

—Sabía que pensarías así.

—De todos modos nosotros no funcionamos como los demás. No necesitamos esas cosas para ser una pareja.

John rodó los ojos y se prometió ser paciente. Sonrió y se levantó resoplando levemente, colocándose frente a Sherlock. Quiso reconfortarlo, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin tocarle. Desde el inicio de su relación había comprendido que si quería algún tipo de acercamiento, tenía que esperar que el moreno la iniciase para que no fuera violento ni obligado. No iba a invadir su espacio personal sin permiso, Sherlock avanzaba a un ritmo distinto que el de las demás personas. John era consciente de ello, y aún así no le importaba.

—No se trata de hacer esas cosas como si completases una lista. Sherlock, no me voy a ir a ninguna parte. Sea lo que sea, pase lo que pase, esperaré. No te agobies. Sé que aún no puedes corresponderme, simplemente no lo fuerces.

Sherlock apretó la mandíbula varias veces, parecía consternado. John le dio una simples palmadas en el brazo, calmándolo. Últimamente se sentía más una madre que otra cosa. El detective hizo un ademán, se veía como si fuera a acercarse al doctor, pero no terminó la acción. John no preguntó.

—Gracias.

Y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sherlock sonrió de verdad.


	7. Love me do

Solo algo que decir antes de que empecéis a leer: LO SIENTO. Muy OoC, muy paródico, muy todo. Pero vamos, si esto no es fluff, yo ya he perdido la fe en la humanidad.

El capítulo iba a ser de otra forma, pero vi el vídeo de la canción y lo monos que eran los Beatles y pensé "parecen unos _cachorritos_ novatos", y entonces... En fin, tomen ustedes:_ /watch?v=ds3mAmUPxYA._

Como siempre, muchas gracias a todas por leer :3 Se lo dedico a Marta que ha estado toda la tarde conmigo mientras escribía, que ahora lo estará leyendo en mi portátil mientras me ducho y que tendrá que lidiar con el fantasma que se nos ha colado en casa PORQUE NO SABEMOS DE DÓNDE NARICES HA SALIDO ESA MALDITA VOZ D8

Lofiu a todas con mi patata.

PD: Los fines de semana ando más liada, no sé si podré contestar reviews o leer fanfics -snif...- o incluso colgar a tiempo los capítulos, ¡pero lo intentaré! ;3;

**Disclaimers**: Evidentemente, _Sherlock_ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La imagen del avatar es un dibujo de la artista _Reapersun_. Los títulos de los capítulos, así como la frase introductoria de cada uno, hacen alusión a canciones del grupo _The Beatles_.

* * *

**7**

_Love me do_

* * *

_Sabes que te quiero, siempre te seré fiel. Así que, por favor, quiéreme._

* * *

La mueca asqueada dibujada en su rostro solo podía ser comparada con la cara que pondría una persona al estar respirando profundamente en medio de un vertedero el aire cargado a desechos. Aguardaba en medio del parque golpeando el suelo con la punta del zapato repetidas veces y los brazos cruzados. Sherlock no cruzaba mucho los brazos realmente, no era un gesto o detalle destacable de él. No era ningún movimiento que determinase algún rasgo característico. Estaba experimentando un nuevo estado anímico, y como tal merecía una pose distinta a las demás.

Estaba _celoso_.

—Mira, Sherlock, hasta cuando defeca es gracioso.

John lanzó una carcajada suave y calmada que Sherlock podía jurar que nunca había escuchado antes en él, lo cual le molestó aún más. John admiraba el carlino que en esos momentos escarbaba para tapar su excremento bajo el césped arrancado con las patas, sacando la lengua y jadeando con una expresión de estúpida felicidad. Sherlock casi podía apreciar la cara de Anderson en aquella criatura. Lestrade había cogido un permiso de vacaciones y no tenía con quién dejar su mascota, _Goofy,_ hasta que John se mostró encantado con la idea de cuidarlo. Por lo visto, cuando era más pequeño su hermana y él tenían un pastor alemán que acabó viviendo con su tía a las afueras de ciudad y le cogió mucho cariño. Le gustaba bastante los perros.

Sherlock no veía qué tenía de fascinante ese ser de cuatro patas cuya única diversión para el mismo parecía ser revolcarse en el barro y correr de un lado para otro de la casa con torpeza y la lengua colgando, dejando babas en todos sus informes policiales que con tanto celo guardaba en el 221B y que los últimos días encontraba arrugados y destrozados en los sitios más insospechados. Si al menos fuera un perro majestuoso... pero no, se trataba de un carlino llamado Goofy. ¡Goofy! Todavía si tuviese un nombre poderoso y magnífico, como Faraday o Arquímedes... ¡Pero Goofy!

No obstante, John parecía encontrar en ese perro algo realmente increíble, y por eso lo llevaba cuidando y mimando con demasiada atención desde el primer momento. No habían pasado ni tres días y ya lo había acicalado, bañado, alimentado, había jugado con él... Ya ni siquiera reaccionaba a sus brillantes resoluciones o a las piezas del violín que tocaba. La última vez que tocó el instrumento, Goofy se puso a ladrar nervioso hasta que John tuvo que pedirle que parara. A él, no al perro.

—¡Vamos, Goofy, volvamos a casa!—le dijo un alegre John al perro sacudiendo la correa en la mano. Sherlock bufó, despectivo. _«Tsk, como si fuera una criatura de mente superior que te entendiese... Yo podría recitar la tesis de Church-Turing de memoria sin equivocarme una sola vez, pero claro, no soy tan gracioso cuando deposito mis excrementos, punto menos a mi favor.»_

Sherlock era completamente consciente de que no estaba siendo muy racional ni reflexivo, pero le daba igual. Mantuvo los labios fuertemente apretados y la barbilla alta con orgullo mientras John le ponía la correa de nuevo al perro, agachado y acariciándole detrás de las orejas. Le molestaba que esa sonrisa tan radiante e inocente fuera para ese odioso chucho, le _cabreaba_. El perro ladró, contento, y apoyó las patas delanteras en una rodilla del rubio, intentando lamerle la mejilla. John se apartó y se rió, Sherlock solo miró la escena con malevolencia. Ese perro estaba invadiéndole el espacio personal, y esa tarea era exclusivamente de Sherlock.

Si ese perro quería guerra, la iba a tener.

John se erguió con la cuerda enrollada en su mano y suspiró, tirando del perro que le seguía moviendo la cola y, tras él, Sherlock, que prefería estar en cualquier parte resolviendo casos y misterios que estar paseando a un estúpido carlino. El detective creía que John no se daba cuenta de sus absurdos celos, pero sí que lo hacía, y no precisamente por deducción o inteligencia. Era tan simple como que Sherlock no manejaba tan bien el camuflaje de las emociones que todavía no sabía controlar como él creía.

Hacía _sufrir_ a propósito al moreno. Le hacía gracia ver su comportamiento infantil repentino, eso de ponerse celoso por un perro, ¡un perro! John podría jurar que Sherlock, en su mente impredecible y de infinita sabiduría -enferma e insoportable sabiduría, eso sí-, pensaba realmente_ competir _con Goofy por él.

Sherlock tenía una forma muy extraña de mostrar y pedir afecto. Creía que estaba por encima del perro, pero en realidad se comportaba igual que él, llamando su atención de las formas más estrambóticas posibles en vez de, simplemente, sentarse y hablar con él de cualquier cosa. Trataba de impresionarle, como un delfín saltando a través de un aro. Le parecía curioso que por una vez fuera Sherlock el que se molestase por hacerle saber que estaba _ahí_ y no al revés.

—John.

El rubio se giró y alzó las cejas, preguntándole con la mirada. Su gesto se tornó en uno de confusión cuando Sherlock apoyó ambas manos enguantadas en sus mejillas para agarrar su rostro y acercarse plantándole un casto beso. Ni siquiera era un beso, sino más bien una colisión, una presión en los labios rápida y fuerte, sonora. John parpadeó con los ojos muy abiertos, impresionado. Sherlock agachó la mirada hacia el perro, sonriendo victorioso, y Goofy le devolvió, como cabía esperar, un rostro feliz y jadeante con la lengua hacia fuera, ajeno a lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquella loca escena mundana.

—Vale, eso era todo, vámonos.

Sherlock echó a andar de nuevo, notoriamente satisfecho, con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la espalda. John tardó en recuperar su ritmo de respiración habitual, con el violento rubor instalado en sus mejillas. Se aclaró la garganta y tiró de Goofy, que se había parado a olisquear una flor.

Si tan solo Sherlock supiera cómo mostrar de vez en cuando sus sentimientos con un método más convencional...


	8. Yesterday

He llegado tarde, JÁ. Lo siento, he estado todo el maldito día fuera, pero al menos lo compenso con el hecho de que es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora (curioseando) Ah, pues no, el más largo es el tercero, _pal_ caso... Esta canción es preciosa, triste, nostálgica y yo ya no sé ni lo que escribo. Aquí la tenéis: _/watch?v=tlDphCQhFSI_.

Lo siento por ir tan lenta y por... Bueno, por lo que sea. Nunca está de más disculparse.

En cuanto a la trampa del capítulo seis... hhhehehe, veo que lo hice bien. Me alegro de que nadie se haya coscado, vaya... NUNCA SABRÉIS CUÁL FUE, MUAHAHAHA.

Muchas gracias a todas, sois mejores que un bocadillo de Nutella. Sé que estáis ahí, os observo aunque no comentéis. A mí no me engañáis, pillinas 8_D (No, en serio, sois tan fluffy y tan purr... y las que comentáis os merecéis una golosina, de las que saben bien, no a goma)

**PD:** Seguramente veáis algún gazapo, no he corregido. Soy mala persona.

**Disclaimers**: Evidentemente, _Sherlock_ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La imagen del avatar es un dibujo de la artista _Reapersun_. Los títulos de los capítulos, así como la frase introductoria de cada uno, hacen alusión a canciones del grupo _The Beatles_.

* * *

**8**

_Yesterday_

* * *

_Ayer el amor era como un juego fácil, ahora necesito un lugar donde esconderme._

* * *

Esa noche cumplía dieciséis días desde que Sherlock y él no mantenían una conversación real.

Había empezado la tarde que devolvieron a Goofy. Lestrade les agradeció el favor invitándoles a una copa que John aceptó encantado y Sherlock a regañadientes. Les comentó que nada más volver a Londres le habían colocado un caso junto con otro detective en Bristol. Sherlock decidió participar sin ni siquiera preguntar si necesitaba ayuda, pero John tenía trabajo, por lo que tuvo que tuvo que quedarse en la ciudad. Tres días más tarde, Sherlock regresó.

A su vuelta, John le comunicó que iba a ir a quedarse en casa de Harry por su cumpleaños el fin de semana. Se fue un viernes, pero acabó volviendo el martes. Y entonces el moreno dejó de hablarle. No fue enfado, ni enojo, simplemente indiferencia. Una vez John observó por el rabillo del ojo cómo Sherlock se levantaba del sofá para hacerse un té en vez de obligarle al rubio con una exigencia. Ni siquiera le pidió asistencia en el último caso, John tuvo que enterarse de que se había cometido un crimen porque un día Lestrade se presentó en casa con noticias nuevas para Sherlock respecto a su investigación. John intentó hablar ese tema con él, pero Sherlock siempre estaba ocupado experimentando, investigando o tocando el violín.

Con ese último pensamiento, bufó compungido y dio una vuelta brusca en su cama, dándole unos golpes a la almohada para hacerla más mullida, como si fuera la causa de su actual insomnio. Hacía un par de días que dormía mal o descansaba tan poco que se quedaba traspuesto en horas de trabajo. Llevaba una semana sin escribir nada nuevo en el blog y sus dedos ya no se movían libremente por el teclado del portátil cuando se sentaba frente a él. Sus días se habían vuelto tan monótonos y mundanos como antes de que fuera a Afganistán.

John estaba seguro de que cuando empezaba a echar de menos estar en la guerra solo era sinónimo de que comenzaba a sentirse realmente jodido.

El crujido de la puerta abriéndose le sobresaltó, tensando los hombros en señal de alerta. Miró por encima de su hombro levemente, extendiendo una mano desde la oscuridad de la habitación para deslizarla hacia uno de los cajones de su mesita y agarrar su pistola.

—John, no seas ridículo, nadie quiere matarte.

John respiró aliviado, pero su incredulidad incrementó. Sherlock nunca había estado en su habitación, se esperaba cualquier asesino a sueldo antes que a él. Extendió la mano, esta vez para encender la luz, pero Sherlock le detuvo.

—No enciendas la luz, es más fácil así.

John dejó caer su brazo y se incorporó en la cama, apoyando la espalda en la cabecera. Frunció el ceño.

—Sherlock, ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas?

Sus ojos se estaban habituando a la oscuridad, pudo ver cómo Sherlock se sentaba en la orilla de la cama, dubitativo.

—No podía dormir y me aburría.

—Tú nunca duermes, y siempre te aburres.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. John intentó ver si era capaz de ver su rostro, pero la poca luz y el ángulo se lo impedían.

—Hoy más que nunca. Hace mucho que no me meto contigo, me está empezando a pasar factura.

—Sherlock, son las tres de la mañana. No creo que sea la hora más apropiada para mantener esta conversación... o lo que sea.

John ya podía verle la cara, pues tenía la mirada perdida en la ventana, con la luz pálida de la luna y las farolas de la calle golpeando su perfil. Serio, taciturno, casi incluso _melancólico_. Sherlock cogió aire.

—Solo quería charlar contigo un poco.

John tragó saliva, sintiéndose un idiota. Aquello le emocionó y le agradó más de lo que le hubiese gustado admitirlo. Sus insultos, su forma agria de hablar de las cosas que a él le gustaban y sus intentos por mantener a la gente lejos de él.

Le había echado de menos.

—¿Puedo tumbarme un rato?

El corazón de John se saltó un latido. Sabía que Sherlock no lo decía con segundas intenciones. Él no flirteaba, ni nunca se insinuaba, ni a él ni a nadie. Más bien nunca había estado involucrado en alguna situación sexual que él comenzase, la única vez que le había visto hacer algo así era cuando le dio un beso en el parque y ni siquiera se podía considerar como tal. Y, sin embargo, el nivel de intimidad y complicidad que le transmitía esa pregunta hizo que un agradable estremecimiento se propagase por todo su cuerpo.

—Bueno... Sí, supongo que puedes.

Sherlock asintió con la cabeza, se levantó para quitarse la bata y se deslizó entre las sábanas, colocándose boca arriba con las manos entrelazadas encima de su regazo. John se tumbó por completo mirándole mientras Sherlock seguía examinando el techo. Su cama era doble, por lo cual ni siquiera se rozaban. No obstante, el calor del cuerpo de Sherlock era reconfortante, y agradable.

John se humedeció los labios antes de preguntar:

—¿Por qué dejaste de hablarme?

Sherlock no parpadeó ni le miró. Apenas parecía que respirase.

—Te fuiste al cumpleaños de tu hermana y a mí no me invitaste.

John abrió mucho los ojos y se rió, ignorando el gesto enfurruñado del moreno.

—¿Te parece esa una buena razón para ignorarme durante dieciséis días?

—Diecisiete.

—¿Qué?

—Que fueron diecisiete días.

—Bueno, los que sean.—John alzó una ceja.—Me cuesta creer que fuera solo por eso.

Aquella vez, Sherlock suspiró por la nariz.

—Esa mujer volvió a llamar mientras estabas fuera.

John cambió la posición para apoyarse sobre un codo, extrañado.

—¿Sophie?

—Quería saber si te encontrabas bien porque no le contestaste a su último e-mail.

—Oh, es verdad, fue cuando estábamos muy liados con el caso del polaco y luego se me olvidó. Mañana le escribiré.

—Bien.

John esperó sin añadir nada más, sabiendo que el moreno no se podría contener mucho tiempo.

—No sabía que seguías hablando con ella.

Y ahí estaba.

—Somos amigos, de vez en cuando nos mensajeamos y rara vez nos tomamos un café juntos, nada más.

—Oh.

—No estoy saliendo con Sophie, por si no había quedado claro.

—¿Es que acaso alguien ha preguntado por eso? Tienes todo el derecho del mundo a salir con ella aunque sea una cabeza hueca. Es la necesidad biológica la que te impulsa a ello, los elementos químicos que segrega el hipotálamo te están casi obligando a satisfacer tus deseos sexuales.

—Da igual, pensé que te molestaría, nada más.

—¿Por qué debería molestarme? No somos nada, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

John se dejó caer en la cama con brusquedad, provocando que Sherlock también botase en su lado.

—¿Por qué te pones así? Me haces sentir como si esto solo fuera cosa mía, una relación... unilateral o algo así, si es que acaso tenemos alguna relación. ¿Por qué no me dices que te molesta y ya está?

—¡Pues porque no me molesta, John! Me da igual que salgas con ella, no sé por qué no deberías creerme.

—En ese caso estás comportándote como un verdadero gilipollas.

—No quiero ser la persona que te retenga o que te mantenga prisionero como si esto fuese un maldito castillo.

Silencio. John miró a Sherlock. Se había equivocado, no parecía enfadado, ni celoso. No, la razón de que Sherlock hubiera iniciado esa conversación... era _resignación._

—¿Qué... has querido decir con eso?

—Que he decidido que quiero que salgas con Sophie. Quiero que establezcáis una relación formal y que os lleguéis a comprometer, o lo que sea que hacéis las parejas hoy en día. No quiero que tengas paciencia a que pase algo que nunca va a pasar. No quiero que seas un perrito faldero, no quiero que me mires _así._ Es horrible. Yo no puedo corresponderte, John.

—Vale, cálmate.

—Estoy calmado.

—Entonces explícame a qué viene todo esto ahora.

—A que me sentí especialmente mal cuando te fuiste a casa de tu hermana, y peor me sentí cuando Sophie llamó. Quería destrozarte por lo que me habías hecho, hiciste que mi distanciamiento respecto a los sentimientos no sirviese para_ nada_. Y entonces me di cuenta de que no me perteneces y estaba siendo incoherente y egoísta. No quiero mantener una relación contigo pero tampoco que la mantengas con nadie. Esto es complicado para mí, quiero corresponderte pero _no puedo_.

John se quedó quieto y callado, pensativo. Cogió aire, casi sin moverse.

—Lo entiendo.

—No, no lo entiendes, John, y no quiero que lo hagas. Antes vivía en un estado de perfecto equilibrio, ahora todo se está desmoronando. No puedo darte lo que tú quieres recibir, no puedo sentir lo que tú sientes. Pero quiero, de verdad que quiero. Y no quiero que tengas paciencia, ni que permanezcas a mi lado siempre. No quiero romperte a ti también.

—Tú no me vas a romper, Sherlock, ¿desde cuándo eres Shakespeare?

—Estoy hablando muy en serio, John.

—Y lo sé, pero me estás cabreando. Yo no estoy renunciando a nada de lo que no quiera renunciar, Sherlock, y tú estás dando por supuesto muchas cosas. Soy la única persona que te ha hecho sentir así pero no consideras que puedas corresponderme. Bien. ¿Acaso te has parado a pensar qué mierdas es lo que quiero recibir yo de tu parte?

Sherlock se tomó un tiempo para encogerse de hombros. Sus dedos se apretaban entre ellos, inquietos, y ya no miraba hacia el techo, si no a sus pies.

—Ya lo sabes... Me lo dijiste aquella vez. Hace un mes.

John frunció el ceño, haciendo memoria. Como el moreno vio que no tenía ni idea, rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza, luciendo como el Sherlock quisquilloso de siempre.

—Dijiste que ser una pareja requería besos, abrazos y citas eventuales. Y no me gusta. No me gusta el _amor_, John. No es una mala experiencia, ni una animadversión sin razón aparente. Es, simplemente, algo que no viene dispuesto en mí. Digámoslo así; a veces siento envidia porque para ti es algo fácil, y me gustaría experimentar lo que tú sientes por mí a la inversa, pero no cambiaría mi funcionamiento por nada en el mundo, ni siquiera por eso. ¿Entiendes?

—Lo entiendo, Sherlock. Y te equivocas.

Sherlock miró por primera vez a John, reticente y molesto.

—Yo nunca...

—Sí, te equivocas, y más veces de las que crees, vaya.—cogió aire y siguió antes de que Sherlock pudiera replicar.—Yo no quiero ser tu pareja en el sentido convencional del concepto. Yo quiero estar _contigo_. Y sé que puedes corresponderme.

—John...

El rubio le ignoró, haciendo un gesto en el aire para que callase.

—¿Te gusta pasar tiempo conmigo?

Sherlock chasqueó la lengua, molesto.

—Sí, supongo...

—¿Te comportas con todo el mundo igual que conmigo?

Sherlock bufó y compuso un gesto asqueado, como si la idea le aterrorizara. John no supo si sentirse halagado u ofendido.

—No,ni hablar.

—¿Y te desagrada tener alguna respuesta emocional o física conmigo de vez en cuando?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Al numerito del beso en el parque, o lo que narices fuera eso.

—Ah.—Sherlock se lo pensó unos segundos, juntando y separando la yema de sus dedos de vez en cuando.—No mucho, creo.

—Suficiente entonces.

—Dudo bastante que puedas conformarte con eso durante mucho tiempo.

—Sherlock, las personas evolucionan y maduran en este tema.

—Yo no. No quiero que evolucione, no quiero que se convierta en algo más horrible de lo que es ya.

John suspiró, cansado. Avanzó una de sus manos hasta la de Sherlock y las entrelazó, dejándolas reposar al costado de ambos. Sherlock bajó la mirada hacia sus manos cogidas y John empezó a acariciar el dorso con sus dedos. John sonrió.

—Piensas demasiado. Desconecta un poco.

Sherlock suspiró y volvió a mirar el techo, compungido.

—¿Qué me has hecho, John?—suspiró con la voz quebrada, casi imperceptible. John arqueó una ceja, divertido.

—Mejor persona, eso desde luego.

Desde entonces, Sherlock y John empezaron a dormir juntos en la misma cama.


	9. Nowhere Man

Creo que no ha pasado ni un día desde el último capítulo en realidad, peeero... Hoy me voy a dormir antes, así que pensé que debería dejarlo ya por aquí.

Antes de todo, quería meteros un poco en contexto. No me había dado cuenta de que no os había dejado constancia de la línea cronológica de la historia, aunque por alguna mención anterior supongo que os lo habríais olido. La historia se ubica antes de '_La caída de Reichenbach_', vamos que aún no ha sucedido nada de eso. Sherlock no ha hecho el salto del ángel y John no ha sido tan tonto como para dejarse atropellar por aquella bicicleta.

Esta canción tiene un tinte divertido respecto al ritmo, pero la letra me había inspirado para iniciar la trama de cierto acontecimiento de otra forma. Jorl. Aquí tenéis: _/watch?v=x4b6nEEXojE_.

Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y muchísimas gracias más por comentar. Os lofiu mucho y me está encantando cumplir este reto. Snif.

**Disclaimers**: Evidentemente, _Sherlock_ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La imagen del avatar es un dibujo de la artista _Reapersun_. Los títulos de los capítulos, así como la frase introductoria de cada uno, hacen alusión a canciones del grupo _The Beatles_.

* * *

**9**

_Nowhere Man_

* * *

_Es tan ciego como se puede ser, solo ve lo que quiere ver. Hombre de ninguna parte, ¿puedes tan siquiera verme?_

* * *

—¿Dónde está?

Lestrade levantó la mirada del suelo con los brazos en jarras. Masticó sin tener nada en la boca y negó con la cabeza a John. Sus ojos mostrando el desconcierto de alguien que sabe tan poco como él. Donovan se adelantó al detective con las manos alzadas en señal de calma, su ceño fruncido y expresión molesta.

—Lo siento, John, pero no sabemos qué ha pasado con él.

—Pero vosotros le llamasteis. ¿No tenéis ni la más mínima idea de dónde puede estar?

John empezaba a exasperarse. Sally Donovan suspiró por la nariz con los labios apretados y miró a Lestrade antes de negar con la cabeza ella también, aumentando así la ansiedad de John.

Cuando John volvió del trabajo, Sherlock no estaba esperándole en casa. Intentó llamarle, pero no le cogía el teléfono. Preguntó a la señora Hudson, pero no tenía ni la menor idea de su paradero. Llamó a Lestrade, el cual se mostró realmente sorprendido, pues él mismo le había enviado un mensaje de texto esa mañana y Sherlock le había respondido que John y él irían por su cuenta a investigar.

Moriarty había vuelto a las andadas. Había mandado un correo a la propia comisaría comentándoles con _pelos y señales_ su última gran obra maestra. Un banquero, un policía, un guía turístico. Por alguna razón había secuestrado a esas tres personas y se las había llevado a la afueras de Londres. Les había contado un _cuento_ y les había _preguntado cortésmente_ información que él requería. Luego los dejó encerrados en un chamizo y les concedió la _amable_ ventaja de ofrecerles un teléfono móvil para llamar a la policía. No sin antes haberles cortado_ todos y cada uno_ de los dedos de sus manos. Todo aquello narrado con la lírica melosa y la dulzura fingida de un psicópata que desconocía sus propios límites de locura.

Sherlock pensó que los tres cargos referidos a esas personas tenían un significado oculto -no por nada Moriarty hacía las cosas con un macabro objetivo-, así que decidió buscar pistas, ninguno supo realmente dónde. Eso es lo que John supo después de preguntarle a Lestrade y Donovan. John rió entre dientes sin ganas y pasó la lengua por sus dientes, poniendo los brazos en jarras y con unas infinitas ganas de golpear y patear cualquier cosa imaginándose que era Sherlock. Lestrade y Donovan se miraban, la mujer asintió con la cabeza y siguió inspeccionando el chamizo. Lestrade se acercó a John para tranquilizarle.

—No creo que pase nada, John. Pensaría que era demasiado fácil para avisarte, o no querría molestarte.

John contuvo una carcajada y sonó como un gruñido ahogado en su garganta. Lestrade se calló. Ni él mismo se lo creía demasiado. Sherlock, el hombre que dejaba cuatro llamadas perdidas para que le alcanzasen el móvil al otro lado del salón. El hombre que incordiaba a John siempre que podía para que estuviera atento a sus hazañas y luego las plasmase en su web. Sí, claro, ese mismo hombre tenía toda la pinta de no avisarle para no _causar molestias_.

Lo vio claro, tan claro que se reprendió mentalmente no haberse percatado antes. Se trataba de Moriarty, la gran mente criminal, y Sherlock pensó que todo sería mejor si John no estuviera con él durante el proceso. Quería encontrarse con él cara a cara, y John era un estorbo. Tanto intelectual como psicológicamente. Si John anduviese cerca de él mientras intentaba vencer a Moriarty, estaría más pendiente de procurar que no le pasara nada al rubio que desenmascarar a Jim Moriarty. _«Porque, claro, soy un imbécil indefenso»_, pensó con amargura John. Sherlock Holmes, el que no tomaba cuentas con nadie, el que iba proclamando que la gente no se fijaba en los detalles pero que en realidad era el único ciego dejando a John detrás. Porque John era un inútil. No quería que se hiciese daño y por eso prefería dejarlo con la incertidumbre y esa horrible sensación de desazón e intranquilidad sabiendo que Sherlock podría estar en peligro que estar sufriéndola él en sus propias carnes. El que nunca pedía ayuda. El orgulloso y soberbio Sherlock Holmes que creía poder tener el mundo entre sus manos siempre que no tuviera que depender de alguien. Si no pertenecía a nadie ni a ninguna parte podría hacer lo que quisiera. Si se independizaba de sus sentimientos de protección podía acabar con quien fuese. Y por eso no avisó a John.

Y eso a John le _cabreó_ demasiado.

—Bien, decidme toda la información adicional que sepáis del crimen, voy a ir a por él.

Lestrade posó una mano en su hombro, torciendo las comisuras.

—Me temo que es una información más delicada y confidencial de lo que parece, John. Además, si Sherlock no quería que supieses sería por algo. No creo que sea lo más inteligente que vayas solo.

John cogió aire y se irguió en posición militar formando un rictus en los labios.

—Lestrade, voy a hacerlo con o sin tu ayuda, solo que de una forma tardaré más que de la otra. Tú decides, pero te juro que voy a encontrarlo y a destrozarle la cara por lo gilipollas que es pase lo que pase.

Lestrade examinó el rostro firme, decidido y enfadado de John y suspiró, derrotado. En fin, que importaba si esos dos ya sabían más cosas de sus informes que la propia policía...


	10. All my loving

Jo, me siento un poco mal, no he colgado a tiempo. En mi ciudad estamos de fiestas y bueno, entre las clases y las quedadas tengo la agenda más apretada. Y yo quiero leer y escribir y contestar mensajes pero I CAN'T Y SOY UNA ERMITAÑA Y ESTOY MUY CANSADA PORQUE SON CASI LA CUATRO DE LA MAÑANA D8

También os quería decir, aunque no creo que venga mucho a cuento, que estoy escribiendo un oneshot MorMor y estoy trabajando en un Teen!lock para cuando termine el reto :3 El oneshot lo veréis colgado de aquí a unos pocos días, yay.

Disculpad algún que otro gazapo, no he corregido. Y siento que alguna me va a matar en este capítulo. Sí, lo hará. Solo quiero avisaros y alegraros diciéndoos que las cosas bonitas están a la vuelta de la esquina, aunque no lo parezca.

También quería disculparme por mi inexperiencia en cuanto a acción y desenlaces policíacos y tal. No es mi género fuerte. Bien, y muchas gracias a todas por ser tan adorables 8D Canción pls: _/watch?v=hyLeMSukAVQ_.

PD: Amo tanto a Moriarty que ojalá yo hubiese parido a este enfermo. (Comentario innecesario y totalmente random.)

PD2: Dios mío, cada vez hago estas mierdas introductorias más largas. Soy un coñazo.

**Disclaimers**: Evidentemente, _Sherlock_ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La imagen del avatar es un dibujo de la artista _Reapersun_. Los títulos de los capítulos, así como la frase introductoria de cada uno, hacen alusión a canciones del grupo _The Beatles_.

* * *

**10**

_All my loving_

* * *

_Cierra los ojos y te besaré. Mañana te echaré de menos._

* * *

Se escondió detrás de una columna y cargó la pistola, solo por si acaso. Notaba un líquido caliente y pegajoso deslizándose por su sien, pero no le dio importancia. La cabeza le palpitaba, pero no dolía, o al menos no se lo podía permitir.

Las pisadas sonaron más cerca.

—_Cuando los gatos no están, los ratones salen a jugar._—canturreó un alegre Jim Moriarty casi brincando, dándose la vuelta y abriendo los brazos mirando todo el pabellón, sonriente.—¡No deberías meter tus asquerosas narices donde no te llaman, Sherlock Holmes! O podrías acabar _muyyy _mal.

Sherlock apretó los labios por la cólera. Buscó toda la información que pudo, el paradero de las tres víctimas que, sin ninguna duda, tenían su conexión, y sacó cosas en claro, pero no todas las que le gustaría a él. Acabó recogiendo gravilla de unas huellas de un número demasiado grande para ser Moriarty, constando que tenía aliados en esto. Él era demasiado inteligente para dejar escapar un detalle así, por lo que tuvo dos cosas claras; sus ayudantes no eran tan brillantes como Moriarty y él no realizaba el trabajo sucio, seguramente lo del chamizo no fue cosa suya, pero lo supervisó él. Se reiría a carcajadas y sonreiría juntando las manos como si fuera Navidad mientras su esbirro serraba y separaba todos los dedos de cada una de las personas y luego los conservaría observando su trofeo con orgullo. La gravilla le llevaba hasta aquel pabellón, y decidió ir solo y de noche, vigilando la zona para ver que nadie se acercaba. Pensaba que había hecho un trabajo limpio, sin requerir la ayuda de nadie.

Craso error.

Alguien disparó la sujección de un cargamento de vigas de acero para que cayesen encima de Sherlock. Por fortuna pudo esquivarlas, pero una pasó rozándole por la cabeza, causándole escozor. Tendría que revisarse en un futuro esa herida para constatar si necesitaba o no una vacuna contra el tétanos.

Moriarty se hallaba en el lugar, y por lo que podía ver, no estaba solo.

—Sal, sal, pequeño ratoncillo. O tendré que meter la zarpa y sacarte yo mismo de tu agujero.

Sherlock cerró los ojos un segundo, pensando. Una, quizá dos personas más. Una en el exterior, otra en el interior. No, solo una, tres hombres en la oscuridad llamarían más la atención. Abrió los ojos y miró hacia arriba. Más vigas de acero. No había segunda planta. Alguien podría esconderse en las vigas. Complicado, pero factible. Requeriría solo un vistazo global del sitio para saber si alguien estaba apuntándole como en la piscina. El pabellón no tenía muchos lugares en los que esconderse. ¿Qué tendría de especial? ¿Una trampa? Podría ser, pero él se habría dado cuenta. Moriarty no era tan obvio ni Sherlock tan estúpido. Algo habrían escondido allí. No exactamente en ese pabellón, pero debería haber alguna clave.

Un banquero, un policía, un guía turístico. Estaba claro que estaba marcando ciertos lugares de importancia. Sus próximos objetivos. Sus blancos. Y Sherlock estaba muy seguro, por no decir que casi podía confirmarlo, de qué lugares se trataban. El hecho de dejar pistas fue por pura soberbia. Moriarty lo consideró_ demasiado fácil_,necesitaba sal en sus heridas.

Sherlock esperó a que Moriarty lo descubriese cuando se diese la vuelta. Cuando voltease con elegancia y una sonrisa victoriosa y lo viese sentado en el suelo, tras esa columna y todos los barriles. Y eso fue lo que hizo.

Moriarty sonrió.

—Te pillé.

El gato había acorralado al ratón.

Solo que el gato era Sherlock.

—Ya lo sé.—dijo alzando la mano con la pistola. Moriarty ni siquiera se inmutó.—Pero quizá no te hayas dado cuenta de tu posición.

Moriarty alzó una ceja, escéptico.

—¿Cuál? ¿La de que estoy desarmado? Cariño, pensaba que podías ver más allá de lo que tu visión podía alcanzar. Por supuesto, no he venido solo.

Sherlock rió torciendo el gesto, achicando los ojos.

—Y yo no me puedo creer que seas tan necio. Mira a tu alrededor, Moriarty. Solo hay una persona, ¿verdad? Solo tienes a un perrito esperando fuera. Para cuando se dé cuenta de que estás tardando en cogerme, será demasiado tarde, porque para entonces tú ya me habrás dado toda la información que necesito o estarás muerto.

Moriarty parpadeó con las manos en los bolsillos y disfrazó su rostro con una mirada de sorpresa y la boca abierta, divertido.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que esa persona de la que hablas no puede dispararte a metros de distancia?

Sherlock sonrió más abiertamente.

—Fácil.—Señaló levemente los barriles con la pistola.—Estamos de espaldas a la entrada, el único sitio del que tu querido_ amigo _podría disparar. Las ventanas están demasiado altas y soldadas, no se pueden abrir. La única luz es la de la luna, poco visible. Una columna impide la visión y estamos rodeados de barriles cargados de gasolina. Si quisiera defenderte tendría que estar realmente cerca para dar con el ángulo adecuado, y si eso ocurriese, yo apretaría el gatillo sin dudarlo. Oh, créeme que lo haré.

Moriarty no perdió la sonrisa, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Brillante, Sherlock, ¿pero sabes cuál es el problema?

Sherlock frunció el ceño, desvaneciendo su expresión de triunfo mientras la del psicópata se acentuaba, mostrándose amenazante.

—Que no soy el único que viene acompañado.

—¿Sherlock?

El corazón del detective se encogió de tal forma que estuvo a punto de soltar el arma. En cambio, sufrió un pequeño tic nervioso en el ojo del que Moriarty se dio cuenta. El eco de aquella voz era inconfundible, y Sherlock no pudo evitar asomar parte de su cabeza a través de la columna. La bilis ascendió por su garganta. Era él, sin duda, entrando por la gran puerta. Miró a su alrededor por si se trataba de un truco.

En otras circunstancias se hubiese sentido realmente orgulloso de que John Watson le hubiera encontrado tan rápido.

—¿A quién crees que está apuntando ahora mi amiguito, Sherly?

Sherlock sintió su sangre hervir y una bestia devorando su interior mientras veía la mirada contrariada de John, preguntándose dónde demonios se había metido y si realmente encontraría allí a su amigo.

Sherlock bajó el arma gradualmente y se obligó a mantener la compostura, borrando toda expresión de su cara.

—Está bien. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

* * *

Empezaba a pensar que no había sido una buena idea. En el exterior no había ni un solo vehículo ni indicios de que allí se encontrase alguien. John se detuvo con una mano en la cadera y con la otra masajeándose el puente de la nariz.

—¿Sherlock?—volvió a preguntar sin recibir respuesta. Suspiró, apesadumbrado. No quería adentrarse mucho más, estaba realmente oscuro y no tenía ganas de tener que pelear con una rata. Giró sobre sus propios talones cuando escuchó pasos. Sus hombros se tensaron. Se llevó una mano a la pistola que tenía escondida debajo del abrigo. Se humedeció los labios y miró por encima de su hombro, alerta.

Suspiró aliviado al vislumbrar una cabellera rizada y un cosquilleo agradable le recorrió la espalda. Pero no duró demasiado, sus nudillos le hormigueaban de ganas verdaderas de soltarte un puñetazo.

—Tú, idiota... ¿Se puede saber en qué demonios estabas pensando?

Los ojos de Sherlock brillaron por un instante y se rió. John se tranquilizó un poco, pero no bastó para que dejase de apretar sus puños.

—¿Cómo sabías dónde estaba?

John ladeó la cara, pasmado. Chasqueó la lengua y se encogió de hombros.

—Supuse que habrías estado en St Barts, así que le pregunté a Molly y me dijo que habías estado allí, pero muy poco rato. Me dio las muestras de gravilla que estuviste mirando, comparé con distintos sitios y este era el que mejor encajaba en el perfil, así que vine hasta aquí.

Sherlock volvió a reírse entre dientes. John frunció los labios, enfurruñado.

—¡A mí no me hace gracia! Eres un jodido bastardo egoísta.

—Te preocupabas por mí. Está bien, pero no deberías haber venido.

John empezó a dar golpes impacientes en el suelo, colocándose el abrigo.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué? ¿Qué has encontrado?

—Nada, absolutamente nada.

—¿En serio...?

—Yo siempre hablo en serio.

John pensó que había algo extraño en todo eso, pero no insistió. Estaba tan contento de encontrar a Sherlock sano y salvo... Un momento.

—¿Por qué tienes sangre aquí?—posó sus dedos encima de la sangre casi seca y Sherlock compuso un gesto de dolor, agarrando su mano. Un escalofrío le recorrió a John.

—Tranquilo, tampoco es nada, me golpeé con un barril buscando pistas en el suelo.

El doctor asintió, pensando que en cuanto llegasen a casa le inspeccionaría la herida por si acaso. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Sherlock había entrelazado sus manos y la había deslizado hasta sus labios. Notó un pequeño beso en sus dedos. Se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello, cogiéndolo totalmente por sorpresa. Quizá el golpe le había aturdido. Pero disfrutó de ese contacto, solo un poquito, sin intentar no sentirse idiota o culpable. Sherlock bajó la mano sin separarla de la del rubio y se acercó un paso, provocando que John parpadease.

—Cierra los ojos.

John tragó saliva.

—¿Qué?

—Confía en mí y ciérralos.

Suspiró por la nariz y cerró los ojos, bajando ligeramente la cara. Contuvo la respiración cuando notó la cercanía del más alto, estrechando distancias. Las manos aún cogidas. Su corazón se desbocó y sus labios ardieron, anticipándose al movimiento. La respiración de Sherlock le golpeó antes de que pasara la lengua por el labio inferior de John, el cual jadeó, expectante e impaciente. Sherlock agarró la nuca de John y enterró los dedos en el pelo rubio, rompiendo el poco espacio que había entre ellos dos. Y ese sí fue un beso, uno de verdad. Sherlock hizo más presión y John gimió cuando le mordió, dando toquecitos con la lengua en la suya, despacio, dulce, sin invasión. No había lujuria en sus movimientos, solo ternura. Y aquello fue más de lo que John podría esperarse de él.

Sherlock dejó de besarle para apoyar la frente en la suya, suspirando profundamente.

—Yo a ti también.

Los dedos se agarraron más fuertemente al cabello antes de soltarse. John se quedó atónito, con la boca entreabierta y los párpados temblando y con inmensas ganas de contemplar a Sherlock. Quizá una cara divertida, o una avergonzada. Quería verle y responderle, pero no podía. Sherlock dejó de entrelazar sus dedos y de agarrarle para separarse de él, y John hizo un ademán.

—No, aún no.

John se mantuvo quieto y asintió con la cabeza. Escuchó unos crujidos, pero su mente navegaba muy lejos de allí. Sus piernas eran de goma. Su mente estaba vacía pero se sentía embotado, mareado. Apretó las manos en unos puños para dejar de temblar. Esperó unos segundos, pero Sherlock no contestó. Cuando el silencio le hacía daño, abrió los ojos.

Y estaba solo.


	11. I've just seen a face

(Se sienta frente al ordenador) (Entrelaza los dedos) (Se queda mirando)

...

Odio este capítulo y me odio a mí misma.

Gracias a Dios que solo es uno de transición, pero no es de mis favoritos, desde luego. Sin embargo, como ya he dicho antes, las cosas bonitas se avecinan. Y tal. Aquí tenéis la canción:_ /watch?v=D76RWzFVgUs_.

Siento que alguna se lió con el capítulo anterior, espero que aquí le queden las cosas más claras. Gracias a todas por seguir ahí :3

**Disclaimers**: Evidentemente, _Sherlock_ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La imagen del avatar es un dibujo de la artista _Reapersun_. Los títulos de los capítulos, así como la frase introductoria de cada uno, hacen alusión a canciones del grupo _The Beatles_.

* * *

**11**

_I've just seen a face_

* * *

_Jamás he conocido nada parecido. He estado solo, me he perdido cosas y he estado oculto, pues los demás no eran como él._

* * *

Realizó el cálculo mental. Una semana, dos días. Nueve días. Considerando la posición de la rendija de luz que entraba por el resquicio de la ventana, debían ser las cinco y media de la tarde. Fuera se escuchaba bullicio, pero daba por sentado que sería una discusión acalorada entre los dos inquilinos. Le picaba la piernas y tenía ganas de ir al servicio pero, de nuevo, se hallaba encadenado con las manos en la espalda y sentado en el frío suelo. Ningún mueble en la habitación, solo la puerta cerrada con tres candados y la ventana con barrotes. Había intentado escaparse antes, pero le había sido imposible. Tanto en aquella habitación como cuando Moriarty le dejaba libre por la casa para cumplir su parte del trato, pero siempre había sido descubierto. La vez que más cerca estuvo de la libertad fue cuando salió hasta el portal y pudo ver en la calle en la que se encontraban después de orientarse. Sin embargo, Sebastian Moran, el perro sarnoso de Moriarty que había conocido durante su estancia en esa casa, le había capturado antes de que pudiera hacer nada más. Le dolía la cabeza de todos los golpes recibidos, sus brazos y torso eran cúmulos de moratones y las piernas casi no le podían sostener.

Aquella noche, en el pabellón, había vendido su alma al diablo. También conocido como Jim Moriarty. A cambio de la libertad y la vida de John Watson, Sherlock debía mostrarle _servidumbre_ para ayudarle a perfeccionar sus intrincados planes y _respeto_ para no atreverse a contradecirle e intentar avisar a alguien de su ubicación. Había usado esas dos palabras; servidumbre y respeto. Dos términos que se le clavaron en la piel como puñales ardiendo. Todo fuera para cuidar a John Watson desde la distancia, se dijo. Le obligaba a enseñarle una foto diaria de John para comprobar que seguía sano y salvo, y como Moriarty era hombre de palabra, Moran se encargaba de ello todos los días.

Recordaba el rostro medio iluminado de John esa noche, en su despedida. Cuando Moriarty le entregó sus condiciones, Sherlock solo le pidió que dejase decirle unas últimas palabras a John. El rubio estaba demasiado cerca de la puerta en ese momento y sabía que si intentaban salir sigilosamente les escucharía, y eso le haría ponerse alerta. Hubiera implicado demasiado a John si hubiese visto a Moriarty, y Sherlock era demasiado egoísta como para pensar en irse sin hablar con él antes.

Esperaba que sus palabras hubiesen sido suficientes para que John entendiera lo que le había querido decir entonces.

El primer día Moriarty quiso que le ayudara a colocar una bomba. Trabajaron codo a codo como si fuesen viejos amigos, compartiendo puntos de vista distintos y sopesando varias opciones. Los siguientes días, el psicópata se percató de que Sherlock estaba frustrando sutilmente sus ideas, ya fuera aguando una bomba dentro de su circuito o dándole unas coordenadas incorrectas. Moriarty premió a Moran dejando que él mismo se encargase de su castigo, y a Moran le _encantaba _boxear.

Los últimos tres días, Sherlock los había pasado incomunicado en aquella habitación, recibiendo alguna visita del francotirador para deshogarse y quemarse los nudillos o, en el mejor de los casos, para que le diese alguna escasa pero bien recibida comida. Moran parecía tener un gran resentimiento hacia él. Sherlock no dejaba de contemplarle con una sonrisa mientras le vapuleaba.

Sherlock sabía que el desenlace de aquello era inminente. Moriarty se aburría, Sherlock ya no le era de utilidad y no podía quedarse sin su antagonista. Le dejaría libre, el problema era _cómo_ y en qué condiciones.

Alzó la mirada, extrañado. Por encima del zumbido instalado en sus oídos a causa del cansancio, pudo escuchar que el escándalo que procedía fuera de las paredes se intensificaba. Quizá sería el hambre o el entumecimiento de los músculos, pero no se había fijado antes de que no eran solo dos voces las que se escuchaban. Se sobresaltó cuando alguien golpeó la puerta. Escuchó y determinó. Patada properida por un hombre poco robusto, seguramente de estatura baja. Quería alzar la voz para decirle que abriría la puerta a la primera si daba una patada con la fuerza debida justo debajo del pomo, pero su garganta estaba muy seca y sus labios demasiado agrietados como para pensar en abrir la boca. Alguien disparó las cerraduras y la puerta se abrió golpeando la pared contigua. Parpadeó y entornó la vista borrosa. Intuyó que podía tratarse de él, pero su presencia allí le seguía sorprendiendo y provocándole un estímulo en el pecho que sabía perfectamente que ninguna otra cosa podría causar esa reacción, ni siquiera el mejor elaborado de todos los delitos cruentos.

John se acercó y se agachó frente a él con una pistola en la mano. Sherlock torció los labios débilmente con una sonrisa. Había ido a rescatarlo. A pesar de los nueve días, a pesar de su abandono y aunque se tratase de Moriarty le cogía de la barbilla y le examinaba el rostro con ojeras de no haber dormido en unos días y gesto de preocupación, más palido que de costumbre. Sherlock quería reírse entre dientes y decirle que estaba bien y que tenía mala cara, que debía alimentarse como era debido porque dejar de comer no lo iba a traer de vuelta, que dejase de poner esa cara. No sabía si era el delirio por lo exhausto que se encontraba, o por el hambre, o por la tensión de los últimos días o el aburrimiento. Se encontraba embargado de una sensación agradable de candidez y euforia. John estaba allí, con él. No era una visión. No era el único que podía salvar a la gente. Quería abrazarle, besarle, decirle que lo sentía, que no iba a volver a cometer una estupidez así. Que no se enfadase con él. Que lo hizo por él. Que no se esperaba encontrarlo allí. Que era demasiado fiel y su lealtad era insuperable.

John le miró directamente a los ojos y Sherlock guardó la imagen de aquel azul, su cara, cada una de las arrugas y manchas de la piel. Quería que, cuando cerrase los ojos, aún conservase un espectro del rostro de la persona que amaba en sus retinas. Como cuando miraba directamente al sol cuando era pequeño y se quemaba.

—¿Estás bien?

Sherlock asintió con la cabeza a duras penas. Pudo ver cómo John miraba hacia la puerta y llamaba a Lestrade. Había más policías fuera. Moriarty y Moran habían escapado, intuyó Sherlock. El psicópata no había completado su venganza, pero seguramente estaría que no cabría en sí de alegría porque volvía a tener suelto a su querido quebradero de cabeza para jugar con él.

Lestrade se colocó al lado de Sherlock, el cual escuchaba todo muy lejano, como en eco. Solo John y su voz estaban presentes allí. Y su mirada, aliviada, decepcionada, demasiado intensa para aguantarla. Lestrade dejó libre sus manos y Sherlock bufó, notando la carne quemada alrededor de sus muñecas. Lestrade y John hablaron. Sherlock parpadeó lentamente, perdiendo visión.

—John...

El rubio giró el rostro hacia el moreno y pasó una mano por sus sucios rizos con voz tajante.

—Ahora no.

_«Está bien»_, contestó mentalmente Sherlock, y cerró los ojos.


	12. Oh! Darling

Tranquilas, hoy no os doy demasiado el coñazo pre-capítulo. _Too tired for this shit._

Os dije que las cosas bonitas estaban al caer :3 Muchos besitos a todas con lengua. Aquí está la canción, muy sugerente también: _/watch?v=boPK_KcrqBU_.

**Disclaimers**: Evidentemente, _Sherlock_ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La imagen del avatar es un dibujo de la artista _Reapersun_. Los títulos de los capítulos, así como la frase introductoria de cada uno, hacen alusión a canciones del grupo _The Beatles_.

* * *

**12**

_Oh! Darling_

* * *

_Si me dejas, nunca conseguiré hacerlo solo. Créeme cuando te digo que nunca te haré daño._

* * *

Compuso un gesto de dolor torciendo los labios, en parte por el escozor que le provocaba intentar pasar las páginas del periódico y en la gran mayoría por lo que estaba leyendo. Enterarse de los últimos crímenes sin resolver de la ciudad en aquellas condiciones era el equivalente a un diabético al que le encantan los dulces leyendo el catálogo de una pastelería.

Hacía tres días que John había ido a rescatarlo a la casa de Jim Moriarty. Se lo llevaron enseguida al hospital y comprobaron sus heridas. Dos costillas fracturadas, deshidratación, contusiones y hematomas. Sin embargo, se pondría bien en unas ocho semanas. Mientras tanto, debía guardar reposo. Sherlock se negó fervientemente a ingresar en el hospital, odiaba el ambiente quieto y con olor a desinfectante. Por muy dolorido que tuviese el cuerpo, seguía siendo el mismo quejicoso de siempre. Y por ello, John tuvo que cuidar de Sherlock en casa a regañadientes.

Lestrade fue al día siguiente al 221B, cuando el moreno se encontró mejor. Fue acompañado de Donovan, la cual pareció pensar que la situación ya no era tan grave como para meterse con Sherlock. Lestrade le dijo que necesitaba su versión de los hechos para el informe del caso. Sherlock no quería hablar delante de Donovan y John por distintos motivos, pero tuvo que hacerlo, no sin mostrar un gruñido disconforme.

Le relató a Lestrade su estancia con Moriarty y Moran. Cómo planeó con ellos algunos asuntos para luego desbaratar sus planes. Aún así, no llegaron a confiar lo suficiente como para hablar de casos más importantes delante de él. Contó cómo luego le encerraron en esa habitación y le daban un poco de comida y un vaso de agua al día. Que Moran se ensañó con él por sus fallos a propósito. John escuchó desde principio a fin mirando a través de la ventana con los dientes apretados.

John llamó a la puerta abierta de su habitación y Sherlock le dio permiso para entrar con un cabeceo. Dobló el periódico y lo dejó girándose con dificultad encima de la mesilla. Se incorporó levemente arrugando la nariz y vio cómo el rubio entraba serio con una bandeja. Sherlock contempló el contenido. Un cuenco con sopa de fideos, un plato de pescado, pan, un vaso de agua, una servilleta y una nota. Demasiada comida para él. John colocó la bandeja con dos patas para apoyar en la cama encima de sus piernas y dio media vuelta sin decir nada. Sherlock cogió la nota y la leyó.

_«Aún sigo enfadado contigo.__»_

El moreno dejó caer sus hombros y suspiró. John llevaba sin hablarle prácticamente desde que volvió. Casi no cruzaban las miradas y solo veía al rubio para que le diese la bandeja de comida, le ayudara a levantarse para ir al baño o para tomar su medicación.

Sherlock alzó la voz todo lo que pudo:

—John, ven.

No pensaba que fuera a funcionar, pero mantuvo su expresión neutra cuando John asomó la cabeza diez segundos después de que le llamara, con pinta de no estar precisamente de buen humor. Sherlock le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercase y John bufó, caminando hasta colocarse al lado de la cama con los brazos cruzados. El moreno señaló la bandeja.

—Dame de comer.

John arqueó una ceja, incrédulo.

—Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?

Era la frase más larga que había escuchado de John dirigida a él. Sherlock intentó no reírse, alzando la barbilla con los labios apretados en gesto altivo.

—Casi no puedo mover el brazo y me duele al realizar el más mínimo movimiento. Eres doctor, habrás hecho esto antes.

—Soy doctor, no enfermero, y mucho menos estúpido.

John rodó los ojos y giró sobre sí para irse. Sherlock alargó la mano para detenerlo agarrándole del brazo y siseó por el dolor, contrayendo el rostro. John ni siquiera se sintió culpable por eso.

—John, ya te dije el otro día que fue para mantenerte a salvo. No podía exponerte a Jim Moriarty tan fácilmente.

John se rió con amargura, cruzando los brazos.

—Oh, vamos, no se trata de peligro, sino de orgullo. Si no fuera por nosotros, tú ahora mismo no estarías vivo. Eso te lo aseguro.

Sherlock entrelazó sus manos y las apoyó en su regazo, firme y sereno, mirando al frente.

—Reconozco mi error al pensar que podría burlar a Moriarty tan fácilmente.

—¿Y?

—¿Y qué?—preguntó realmente confuso Sherlock, arrugando el entrecejo. John suspiró, cansado. Parecía años mayor a causa del estrés.

—No me lo puedo creer, sigues siendo un jodido imbécil. ¿Qué tal_ siento no haberte dicho nada del caso desde el principio_? ¿O _perdona por haberte engañado la noche del pabellón sin tener en cuenta lo mal que te podrías a llegar a sentir porque pensaba que eras un inútil_? ¿O qué tal _gracias por haberme rescatado de todas formas y perdóname por equivocarme tantas putas veces porque me creo un genio y en realidad soy un zopenco_?

Sherlock se rió con un bufido cuando escuchó las palabras _«equivocarme»_ y _«zopenco»_.

—No voy a decir eso en absoluto.

John se tensó del todo, apretando los puños. Sherlock no comprendía qué había dicho mal aquella vez, ni tampoco John se había percatado de que el moreno en realidad solo se refería a la última parte de su discurso. John asintió una sola vez con la cabeza, concluyendo la discusión, y le dio la espalda, decepcionado.

—Adiós, Sherlock.

El detective levantó las cejas, contrariado. Quiso levantarse, pero recordó su situación. Chasqueó la lengua, fastidiado, y esperó a que John saliese de la habitación para soltar su retahíla.

—John, espera.—escuchó cómo los pasos se detenían fuera. Cogió aire.—Si no te dije nada del caso no es porque te considere un inútil o incapacitado. Se trataba de Moriarty, y no podía ni siquiera plantearme la idea de que te hiciese daño. Podrías haberte defendido bien, ya lo hiciste una vez, pero eres un idiota y estoy seguro de que te hubieses puesto frente a la bala que fuera dirigida a mí. ¿Te crees que iba a dejar que eso pasase? Puedo aguantar la idea de ser humillado, lastimado o apalizado por Moriarty y su esbirro, pero no que tú pases por lo mismo. Y si puedo evitarlo por supuesto que lo haré, no soy idiota.

Sherlock se calló un segundo. Veía la puerta abierta de su habitación, pero no a John. Golpeteó con los dedos de su mano encima de la sábana y resopló.

—¿De verdad me vas a hacer decir esto?—rodó los ojos, fastidiado.—Está bien... John, te necesito. Sin ti seguramente no sería capaz de subsistir ni un maldito día. Prometo no volver a mentirte... o al menos lo intentaré, pero por favor, no me odies.

Se quedó mirando la puerta de su habitación, expectante. Solo pudo respirar aliviado cuando medio minuto después John entró, aún con gesto enfadado y de orgullo, pero parecía más relajado. Vio cómo se humedecía los labios y Sherlock ladeó la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos. John le imitó. Parecía nervioso.

—La noche del pabellón... Me dijiste _«Yo a ti también»_.—el rubio desvió la mirada.—¿A qué te referías exactamente con eso?

Esperó una respuesta que no llegó. Volvió a mirar a Sherlock, confuso, y la imagen casi le hizo reír. Sherlock miraba sus sábanas arrugándolas entre los puños cerrados, avergonzado. Observó cómo la nuez del moreno se tambaleaba de las veces que tragaba saliva.

—Eso ya lo sabes.

—No, ¿no lo recuerdas? Soy idiota, Sherlock, no me doy cuenta de la mitad de las cosas.

John disfrutaba con eso. Sonrió de medio lado. _«Venganza»_, pensó. Sherlock ocultó sus ojos baso su flequillo y susurró algo inteligible con los dientes apretados. John alzó las cejas, inclinando la cabeza.

—¿Perdón? Más alto, no te escucho.

—Que te quiero, imbécil.—el detective levantó la cabeza, ruborizado pero desafiante, mordiéndose las mejillas por dentro.—Ya está, ¿satisfecho?

Las orejas de John ardieron y algo parecido a chocolate caliente se deslizó por su esófago. Respiró profundamente y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no esbozar una sonrisa boba. Carraspeó guardando la compostura y se acercó de nuevo a la cama, sentándose en el borde. Cogió una cuchara de la bandeja, la hundió en la sopa y la acercó a los labios de Sherlock.

—Vamos, abre la boca.

Sherlock clavó los ojos en los suyos mientras tomaba la cucharada que le tendía, tragando. John sonrió y se mojó los labios antes de inclinarse y darle un beso, una simple presión que Sherlock respondió sin rechistar. Cuando se separó, se sintió complacido al ver que el rubor no había desaparecido de las mejillas de su compañero.

—¿Puedo volver a dormir en tu cama esta noche?

John hundió de nuevo la cuchara en la sopa.

—No veo porque no. Pero que conste que sigo enfadado.

Sherlock se inclinó hacia delante para comer, aún mirando a John con un tinte distinto en los ojos.

—¿Y ya podemos ser pareja?

John se rió, ufano.

—Ya veremos.


	13. If I fell

Muy buenas, paisanas. ¿Qué? ¿Qué hora es allí? Aquí es de madrugada, como siempre. Cómo es que soy capaz de despertarme por las mañanas...

Estoy muy contenta porque he recibido muchos comentarios bonitos y seguidos y sois un amor. Quiero responderos, pero ya se me ha hecho tarde. Y a mí me gusta dar palique. Sigh.

Aquí tenéis otro capítulo más. Esto va siendo cada vez más fluff y cosas extrañas y se sale de lo que estoy acostumbrada a escribir o de mi zona de comodidad. Me cuesta y al final no me suele gustar mucho el resultado, pero me alegra poder cumplir este reto, porque estoy escribiendo un género al que no estoy muy habituada y necesitaba esto para mejorar. Siento el OoC.

Muchas gracias a todas por lo maravillosas que sois y aquí tenéis la canción, gay como ella sola: _/watch?v=KH5SeqhLpDY._

¡Besitos de ardilla!_ Chuick chuchuchuick._

**Disclaimers**: Evidentemente, Sherlock y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La imagen del avatar es un dibujo de la artista _Reapersun_. Los títulos de los capítulos, así como la frase introductoria de cada uno, hacen alusión a canciones del grupo_ The Beatles_.

* * *

**13**

_If I fell_

* * *

_Si me enamorara de ti, ¿prometerías ser fiel y ayudarme a entender?_

* * *

John se había empeñado en hacer esa estupidez. Hacía semanas que Sherlock no se movía de la cama y necesitaba caminar para completar del todo su rehabilitación. Cuando el rubio le dijo que le sacaría de casa, se emocionó. Pensó que se refería a la comisaría o al Saint Barts. Quizá por fin le dejaría resolver algún delito, o seguir en busca de Jim Moriarty y Sebastian Moran. Cuál fue su disgusto al ver que había llamado a un taxi para ir nada menos que al Hyde Park.

—Vamos, Sherlock, es casi junio y hace bastante buen tiempo. Un paseo por el parque no te irá mal.

—No tengo setenta años, John. Además, ya he estado cinco veces, ¿para qué querría volver a visitarlo? Lo encuentro carente de interés.

John rodó los ojos y le ignoró. Le ayudó a salir del taxi agarrándole de un brazo.

—Pues nadie diría que no los tuvieras...—susurró John de forma casi imperceptible, pero Sherlock le miró con las cejas levantadas, cuestionándolo. El rubio sonrió de forma inocente y caminó junto a él por el parque, despacio y con cuidado.

Sherlock se sentía estúpido. Se quejaba diciendo que parecían una pareja de ancianos casados. John se rió por el pensamiento. No se los imaginaba casados, pero sí envejeciendo juntos. Esperaba que para entonces el humor de Sherlock se hubiese reblandecido.

Caminaron durante una hora, ya había anochecido. Corría una brisa agradable, no hacía demasiado frío. Poco a poco y con algo de timidez John fue bajando la mano del brazo que le agarraba Sherlock para mantenerse en pie hasta entrelazarla con la del moreno. No le miró y siguió hacia delante actuando como si nada, pero podía notar su mirada curiosa en la nuca.

—Deberíamos pensar en volver a casa.—dijo Sherlock y John se giró, entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan aburrido, Sherlock?—mantuvieron la mirada amenazante por tal agravio, divertidos. John sacudió una pierna y miró hacia el cielo. En esa zona no había demasiadas farolas, así que la contaminación lumínica no tapaba la mayoría de las estrellas. Volvió a mirar a Sherlock, sonriente.—Podríamos, no sé, tumbarnos un rato.

—¿En la hierba? ¿Con qué propósito? ¿Es que acaso somos unos _hippies_?

John podía notar cada matiz de disgusto y cinismo en el tono de Sherlock. Suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco, soltando su mano.

—Es lo que hacen las parejas.

Agradeció mentalmente que no pudiese ver su sonrisa burlona por la sombra que le brindaba su posición. En cambio él podía apreciar perfectamente el rostro contrariado de Sherlock, la batalla mental que estaba sucediéndose en ese momento. Finalmente relajó la expresión y chasqueó la lengua, haciendo ademán de agacharse. John le ayudó a sentarse.

—Odio los protocolos de pareja, ¿sabes?

—Tú odias casi todo, así que no estoy realmente sorprendido.

Tras un resoplido de disconformidad se tumbaron en la hierba del parque, con las cabezas juntas pero los cuerpos separados. John volvió a buscar la mano de Sherlock y se la cogió. Al menos en eso no difería el moreno. Se quedaron así unos minutos, simplemente acompasando sus respiraciones y mirando el gran manto lechoso que les envolvía en el firmamento. Tras pensárselo bien, John cogió aire y asentió la cabeza para sí mismo, apretando los labios.

—Si vamos a ser una pareja, quiero dejar claras unas condiciones.

John no lo supo, pero en ese momento el corazón de Sherlock latió de tal forma que parecía querer salirse de la caja toráxica. Sin embargo, se mantuvo sereno, ladeando la cabeza hacia donde estaba el doctor.

—Te escucho.

—Bien.—se relamió los labios.—Quiero que a partir de este momento no me trates como alguien al que se suponga que debas proteger, sino como a un igual, ¿vale?

Sherlock pareció meditarlo unos segundos, y como le costaba responder, John añadió:

—He estado en la guerra, Sherlock. No soy un niño, seguramente habré visto más muertes que tú.

El moreno suspiró, cansado, y posó una mano en su regazo, mirando las estrellas de nuevo.

—Está bien. Procede.

—Vale. A partir de ahora me informarás de todos los casos que Lestrade y Mycroft te encomienden.

—Eso puedo hacerlo.

—Bien. Y por último... Por favor, mantén tus extremidades y órganos para realizar experimentos lejos de la comida. Ya te lo he dicho más veces antes, pero a lo mejor ahora me haces caso.

Sherlock frunció el ceño, confuso.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Claro, ¿qué te esperabas?—preguntó John, extrañado. El detective se encogió de hombros sintiendo un pinchazo en la espalda, aún no se había recuperado del todo. A decir verdad, se esperaba una lista en la que John instauraba una serie de reglas para ser el novio perfecto, o alguna cosa de esas. Pensaba que se iba a quejar de su frialdad, o de su falta absoluta de apetito sexual, o cualquier otra cosa que no fueran sus experimentos -que, a decir verdad, tampoco pensaba mover de sitio-. Sherlock apoyó la mano libre en la hierba y empezó a arrancar briznas, distraído.

—Está bien, me toca.

John se revolvió en su lado para mirarle mejor, pero Sherlock seguía contemplando las constelaciones.

—Tú ya has estado enamorado antes, y obviamente conoces mejor las relaciones sentimentales que yo.

John asintió con la cabeza.

—Quiero que me ayudes a entenderlo. No como una imposición, eres libre de marcharte cuando quieras. Pero no quiero que, simplemente, te quedes quieto esperando a que yo empiece algo, porque eso no va a suceder. Yo no sé cómo funciona esto. No quiero que te obligues a no pedirme cosas por _«cortesía»_. Yo lo intentaré si tú lo intentas.

Las mejillas de John se encendieron. ¿Acaso Sherlock le estaba hablando sobre _sexo_? Notó la garganta seca. No quería aventurarse demasiado pronto.

—¿Te refieres a...?

—Costumbres entre parejas, sí. Y quiero que dejes de hablar con Sophie.

Aquella última frase le golpeó a John como si de una bofetada se tratase. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, arqueando una ceja.

—¿Sophie? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto ahora?

Sherlock hizo como que se miraba la mano libre, impidiéndole ver su expresión, así que John no pudo identificar su tono exactamente cuando habló:

—Ella es una mujer, John.

John dejó caer su cabeza en la hierba y chasqueó la lengua.

—Una de las deducciones más brillantes de Sherlock Holmes.

—Quiero decir que yo no puedo competir con ella en cuestión de comodidad y necesidad sexual.

John clavó la vista en la nuca de Sherlock, sorprendido.

—¿Otra vez esta conversación? Joder, eres demasiado testarudo.—suspiró, negando con la cabeza.—En todo caso será ella la que no pueda competir contigo. Soy heterosexual y, ya ves, he acabado enamorándome del hombre más excéntrico de toda Gran Bretaña. Créeme, nadie va a superar tan fácilmente lo que siento por ti.

Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo al detective, deteniéndose en la yema de los dedos y provocándole un cosquilleo agradable. Giró la cabeza hacia él y se quedó mirando a lo poco que se le podía ver de sus ojos brillantes a causa de la luna. Se mordió el labio inferior por dentro y carraspeó.

—Ven.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Que vengas. No puedo inclinarme hacia ti por las costillas y te quiero dar un beso. Vamos.

John se sorprendió por aquella frase y rió entre dientes, apoyándose sobre un codo y acercando su rostro al de Sherlock. Posó sus labios y dejó que Sherlock le contestase con una ligera presión, colocando una mano en su nuca. Notó cómo le mordía con los labios y aumentaba la intensidad. Una especie de ronroneo salió de él cuando sintió su lengua peleándose con la suya, lento, suave, pero profundo. Escuchaba el sonido húmedo que hacían sus bocas al abrirse y constató que, por mucho, era el mejor beso que había recibido en mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había pegado su cuerpo con el de Sherlock, demandando cercanía. Sherlock le hizo separarse para pasar la lengua por sus labios, haciendo una pequeña succión en el inferior. Notó un hormigueo en la parte baja del ombligo cuando Sherlock jadeó y formaba una hilera de besos con los labios mojados de su propia saliva de la barbilla hasta el cuello, besándolo como si se tratase de su boca y dejando estelas de su roce, provocándole un estremecimiento cuando Sherlock sopló levemente para después lamer y morder, tirando con lentitud de la piel. John contuvo un gemido mordiéndose con fuerza la lengua. Sentía sus pantalones estrechos y sus manos le temblaban. No creía poder aguantar mucho tiempo esa situación. No en el parque con Sherlock debajo de él y con nueve meses de abstinencia, mientras Sherlock se empeñaba en dar pequeños besos deslizándose hasta su oreja. Cuando acarició su pelo mientras lamía el lóbulo, sintiendo su aliento, decidió que aquel era su límite.

—S-se nos ha hecho tarde... Será mejor que nos vayamos a casa antes de que... nos echen.

John intentó recuperar el aliento mientras Sherlock volvía a apoyar la cabeza en la hierba y le escrutaba con una mirada inocente e impasible. John podía constatar que Sherlock ni siquiera se había percatado del efecto que había producido en él. Por el amor de Dios, el muy _bastardo _ni siquiera se había puesto duro. No lucía para nada excitado.

—Como quieras, yo no estoy cansado.

—Sí, vale.—contestó John sin hacerle mucho caso mientras se separaba de él, sentándose a su lado con las manos apoyadas en la hierba y su miembro palpitando a través de la ropa. Necesitaba calmarse. Sherlock intentó incorporarse.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, lo estoy.—cogió aire, intentando normalizar su pulsación, y se giró hacia Sherlock.—No hagas esfuerzos, yo te ayudo.

John se levantó de la hierba y cogió a Sherlock por debajo de los hombros, ayudando a levantarlo con la espalda arqueada y haciendo que se agarrase a su brazo, caminando por el parque. Sherlock no dejaba de mirarlo.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? No tienes buena cara.

—Tú eres el genio, haz una conjetura.—replicó fastidiado el rubio avergonzado, sin mirarle a la cara. Sherlock no insistió y siguió caminando, intrigado.

Aún no podía decir que tuviera muy clara la respuesta.


	14. All you need is love

Vengo de ver Iron Man 3 y me traigo todos mis feels. Qué peliculón, en serio, no ha bajado para nada la calidad de la saga.

Hoy, tengo una medio mala noticia que daros. Mañana estoy todo el día fuera de casa y el lunes tengo un examen importante que digamos, así que dudo mucho que no pueda actualizar hasta el lunes por la noche, hora española. Aún así lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada. Estoy un poco triste porque de ser así rompería el reto, pero por otra parte no es por desgana ni falta de inspiración, sino por necesidad, así que me alegro en parte por ello.

Este capítulo contiene un poquillo de spoilers, no respecto a la serie sino a una película. Lo siento si planeabais verla y toco algún tema que... Jorl. También quería agradeceros no solo vuestros comentarios que me animan muchísimo y son súper dulces -y que encima no me digno a contestar por falta de tiempo. Me odio, en serio D8-, sino a la paciencia que me tenéis. Lo digo porque, _vaaamos_, yo ya se que soy lentísima en lo que viene a ser la trama amorosa y eso y que sigáis leyendo a pesar de todo... Snif. Os recompensaré, os lo prometo. (Cual Sherlock a John.) (Yo me entiendo.)

Esta canción seguramente la conozcáis todas, y si no, vivís en una piña en el fondo del mar: _/watch?v=ydfH7iuLR0I_.

**Disclaimers**: Evidentemente, Sherlock y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La imagen del avatar es un dibujo de la artista _Reapersun_. Los títulos de los capítulos, así como la frase introductoria de cada uno, hacen alusión a canciones del grupo_ The Beatles_.

* * *

**14**

_All you need is love_

* * *

_No hay nadie a quien puedas salvar que no pueda ser salvado._

* * *

Sherlock mantuvo una expresión decepcionada y altiva, arrugando la nariz en señal de disgusto y negando con la cabeza.

—Y a pesar de tus incesantes intentos por hacerte ver como un hombre honorable y maduro, he aquí la prueba de que sigues siendo una colegiala de quince años.

Las mejillas de John hirvieron de rabia, bajando la mano que mostraba el DVD. Sabía que no era buena idea desde el momento en el que Harry le dejó la película.

—No es para tanto, ni siquiera sabes de qué va. Ha sido muy aclamada por el público y ha ganado muchos premios. Harry me lleva años dando la lata conque es su película favorita y quiere que la vea, pensé que ahora sería una buena... Un momento, ¿_«sigues siendo»_? ¿En qué momento de mi vida he sido yo una colegiala de quince años?

Sherlock ignoró el último comentario de John y le arrebató el DVD de las manos. Tan lento como siempre. Arqueó una ceja, escéptico.

—_Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind_.—leyó con retintín.—Tenías razón, no suena para nada de cole... Oh, ¿ya te vas tan pronto, _sentido del buen gusto_? Hasta otra, dos horas de mi vida, no os necesitaba de todas formas.

—Me fascinas cuando intentas hacerte el gracioso.—contestó John con un tono de voz aburrido y monótono y le arrebató la película, fastidiado. Se quitó el abrigo y la dejó encima del televisor.—Como quieras, la veré yo solo, no voy a obligarte a exponerte a tal tortura. A quién se le ocurriría...

—Bien, te lo agradezco.—contestó Sherlock de forma seca y se colocó la bata antes de sentarse en la mesa de la cocina y seguir mirando por su microscopio. John estuvo casi seguro de que no había captado el sarcasmo.

El doctor dejó la bolsa con la compra rápida que había hecho para esa noche en la cocina y se puso el pijama. Cuando bajó, Sherlock seguía inmerso en su trabajo. Rodó los ojos e hizo unas palomitas en el microondas. Acto seguido, puso la película en el DVD -que habían comprado recientemente solo porque John había insistido en ello- y se acomodó en el sofá para verla.

Sherlock no tardo ni diez minutos en quejarse.

—John, baja el volumen, el burdo monólogo de tu película me impide pensar.

John bufó, escupiendo sin querer algunas migas.

—Pero qué dices, casi ni la escucho yo. ¡Deja de molestarme solo porque te aburres!

—¡Es que ese hombre es estúpido! Es obvio que ya se conocen de antes.

—Por favor, Sherlock, no me destripes el final con una de tus conjeturas. ¡Limítate a tu experimento!

Sherlock se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar por el microscopio, tomando apuntes en una libreta. John bufó y siguió comiendo, metiéndose de lleno en la historia. Parecía un comienzo bastante pueril, pero le intrigaba el ambiente extraño y familiar que se respiraba en las escenas. Y tenía que admitir que Kate Winslet le parecía muy guapa e interesante en esa película, cosa que mantuvo su interés por el momento.

Pasaron otros diez minutos cuando Sherlock volvió a hablar.

—¿Por qué la mujer no se acuerda de ese hombre? Ah, ya sé, porque ha sufrido algún tipo de lavado de cerebro. Os felicito, guionistas, habéis conseguido un gran trabajo...

—¡Sherlock!

—Está bien, ya me callo.

Pero no fue la última vez que habló.

—Esa rubia va a ser relevante en la trama, ya lo verás...

—Sherlock...

—Lo siento, pero sus diálogos simples son distrayentes.

A la media hora de la película, John se levantó para hacer dos sándwiches.

—¿Por qué pausas la película? Si desde la cocina se escucha todo. Además, hay un buen ángulo de visión de la pantalla, no te perderías nada.

—Sherlock, si quieres ver la película simplemente dilo...

—¿Pero qué dices? Solo te estaba dando un consejo, John. De verdad, a veces me exaperas...

—Está bien, como quieras.

Casi había pasado una hora de la cinta cuando Sherlock estaba de cuclillas encima del sofá, mirando la pantalla con el ceño fruncido y los labios torcidos, colocándose la bata.

—¡Esta película es un reto! Tiene una cronología estúpida y desorganizada, pero lógica. O no. Bueno, quizá la tenga. No lo sé...

A John le hizo gracia ver cómo Sherlock se mordía la uña del dedo pulgar, quebrándose la cabeza para desentrañar el puzzle antes de que la película terminase y no sentirse derrotado por unos guionistas de la empresa cinematográfica. Contuvo una risa. El pobre infeliz de verdad pensaba que estaba siendo víctima de un reto mental cuando lo que de verdad le intrigaba era la trama de la película. Aprovechó para juntarse a Sherlock y observó por el rabillo del ojo cómo Sherlock se dejaba caer hacia un lado, aún mordiéndose las uñas, y apoyaba su mejilla en el hombro del doctor. John sonrió para sí mismo, contento de haber decidido ver la película a pesar de todo.

Gradualmente, Sherlock comenzó a callarse a medida que la historia terminaba hasta que concluyó en un paisaje nevado y la escena se difuminó en blanco hasta convertirse en los créditos. John se frotó los ojos, cansado, y suspiró. Había sido una película buenísima, le había sorprendido. Pensó que, la próxima vez, haría más caso al criterio de Harry antes de hacerse de rogar.

Enredó sus dedos en el pelo rizado del moreno, pensando por su quietud que se había dormido y debía despertarlo. Bajó la mirada y la visión del rostro levemente iluminado de Sherlock le impresionó. Su dedo pulgar seguía en la boca, sus ojos abiertos y sin expresión contemplando la pantalla. Una lágrima silenciosa colgaba del lagrimal, indecisa. John frunció el ceño.

—¿Sherlock?—no sabía si reírse o preocuparse.—¿Estás llorando?

Sherlock separó la mano de su boca y la dejó en el aire, balanceándose despacio. Se relamió los labios. No parpadeaba.

—Es injusto, John.—contestó como si estuviera dando el resultado de alguna deducción, sin ninguna emoción ni alteración en la voz.—Él no estaba preparado y ella simplemente le olvidó. Ella he rehecho su vida en la ignorancia, pero él tiene que cargar con el peso de los recuerdos y su error toda la vida. Eso es cruel.

John no sabía qué responder, tenía los labios entreabiertos y la garganta seca. Carraspeó, incómodo.

—No es para tanto, Sherlock, tranquilo. ¿Es que nunca habías visto una película así?

Sherlock pestañeó y la lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. El moreno se aclaró la garganta y se irguió rápidamente, desprendiéndose de ella con desprecio con una mano, sacudiéndola en el aire como si se librase de un insecto. John posó una mano en su hombro y lo apretó, alentador.

—Eh, vamos, no llores.

—No lloro, John. Emulo una sensación de impotencia enfatizándola con alguna respuesta física, pero no lloro.

John no pudo más que reír con esa contestación, arrancándole al moreno un mohín de disgusto. Suspiró con una sonrisa y alzó las manos, colocándolas en ambas mejillas de Sherlock y haciendo que le mirase, curioso. John se inclinó y Sherlock cerró los ojos. El rubio besó suavemente sus párpados, notando el roce de las pestañas húmedas, y rozó su nariz con la suya, besándole en los labios y bajando las manos para acariciar sus brazos desde la muñeca hasta el codo por debajo de la bata. Suspiró en sus labios, separándose y contemplando un rostro melancólico por parte del moreno, con la mirada gacha y los hombros bajos.

—Está bien que experimentes cosas como estas, Sherlock, te hacen más... humano. Y eso no es malo.—se apresuró a añadir al escuchar cómo su amigo gruñía. Llevó sus manos hasta la nuca del contrario y entrelazó sus dedos, acariciándole la piel y el nacimiento del pelo con los pulgares, notando su estremecimiento. Sonrió.—Simplemente no te impliques tanto con los personajes. Es estupendo que empatices, eso es genial, significa que estás madurando, pero estás pensando cosas extrañas y eso no está bien. Yo no te voy a dejar, Sherlock. Y si nos pasase algo yo no querría olvidar esto por nada del mundo.

Sherlock cerró los ojos y apoyó su frente en la de John, respirando profundamente por la nariz. Lo abrazó por la cintura, dejándose caer gradualmente en el sofá hasta sentarse con las piernas cruzadas.

—Eres demasiado paciente conmigo. Alguna vez te lo recompensaré, lo prometo.

—Créeme, más te vale.—bromeó John dedicándole una sonrisa que mostraba toda su hilera de dientes y volvió a besarlo, dulce, gentil.

Estaba bien si Sherlock solo quería besos, se repetía una y otra vez. Estaba bien.

John se separó del moreno y cogió aire, levantándose del sofá y agachándose para extraer el disco del DVD.

—Venga, vayámonos a la cama. Olvídate de la película.

Sherlock asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie, cogiéndole de la mano y subiendo las escaleras con él, como todas las noches.


	15. Don't let me down

_Fuck my life_, mucho, en serio. Son las tres menos veinte de la mañana, acabo de terminar el capítulo y estoy agotada. Lo siento muchísimo, no pude hacerlo antes, me siento un poco... extraña.

Tengo que comunicar otra cosa, y es que el miércoles seguramente tampoco cuelgue. Aún no lo sé, pero el jueves tengo otro examen. Perdonaaad. De todos modos, quiero avisaros de que estoy trabajando en el_ Teen!lock_ que os dije y que creo que os gustará. Será larguito y sentido, mejor escrito y con más calma que este, y en un ámbito en el que me muevo más. Solo que tendréis que esperar para que vea la luz, ya que quiero sacar buenas notas y quiero tener al menos la mitad escrito antes de colgarlo. Cuando escribo sin estar bajo presión lo hago mejor. Creo...

Cancióncita rica: _/watch?v=I_yOubI0BWQ_ (A decir verdad, no creo que le haya hecho mucha justicia a la letra) (Este capítulo sí que no lo he corregido, ya lo haré mañana. Para las que lo lean antes... ¡Perdonen los gazapos!)

De nuevo, perdonad por no contestar a vuestros reviewso. ¡Es que sois geniales y me gustaría dejaros algunas cosas claras y apachurraros peludamente! Aunque por ahora me limitaré a decir,_ LiaCollins_, que espero que una pregunta que me hiciste se te responda más o menos con algún detalle del capítulo.

¡Muchas gracias a todas por animarme y lo siento si alguna vez esta historia no ha dado más de sí para lo que tuvierais en mente!

Sí, eso es del Profesor Layton (para las que se anticipen al comentario.)

(Ya solo quedan cinco capítulos. ¿A que no sabéis que se avecina después de este? Jerl.)

**Disclaimers**: Evidentemente, _Sherlock_ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La imagen del avatar es un dibujo de la artista _Reapersun_. Los títulos de los capítulos, así como la frase introductoria de cada uno, hacen alusión a canciones del grupo _The Beatles_.

* * *

**15**

_Don't let me down_

* * *

_No me decepciones, no me defraudes, no me falles._

* * *

Una lluvia torrencial caía en Londres. El aire era sofocante y el ambiente estaba muy cargado, pues estaban a mediados de junio. Sherlock observaba la oscura y apacible calle desde la ventana, cogiendo al vuelo una pequeña pelota roja repetidas veces, aburrido.  
Por el sonido de las tuberías silenciándose, John debería haberse terminado de duchar. Ni siquiera se giró cuando la puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió. John suspiró y se acercó a él, escuchando el sonido de fricción que hacía la toalla en su pelo.

—¿Nada nuevo aún?

—Nada.—contestó con amargura, cogiendo la pelota con más fuerza de la necesaria, casi reventándola.—Han pasado tres días desde la última llamada, debería haber algún caso. No se puede calmar una ciudad entera tanto tiempo.

—Relájate, Sherlock, solo son tres días. Tómatelo como unas vacaciones.

John se sentó en el sillón, colocándose el albornoz, y cogió el mando a distancia para encender la televisión. Sherlock chasqueó dos veces los dedos en dirección a John y por primera vez lo miró, frunciendo el ceño.

—El blog, John. Compruébalo.

—¡Hemos mirado hace una hora! Por el amor de Dios, no te obsesiones.

Sherlock gruñió en señal de desaprobación, arrojando la pelota al otro lado del salón, provocando que John se agachase aún sentado para que no le diese el rebote. El rubio chasqueó la lengua, fastidiado, y miró al moreno con los labios apretados, disconforme. En ese mismo momento, el teléfono de Sherlock vibró. Este dio un bote del entusiasmo, John simplemente bufó, aliviado.

—Es Lestrade.—informó Sherlock con voz enérgica. John asintió con la cabeza mirando el televisor y él abrió el mensaje. Solo dos simples palabras. Sherlock frunció el ceño.

_Le tenemos._

Cemento en la garganta, cosquilleo abrasador subiéndole por el esófago. Cogió aire profunda y lentamente a través de los labios entreabiertos, sus ojos no habían cambiado de expresión. Cometió el error de lanzarle una mirada de soslayo a John, el cual le estaba observando concentrado en ese momento, levantándose del sillón.

—¿Qué pasa, Sherlock? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

No quería decírselo. Se lo había prometido, pero no podía. John iba a querer ir con él, y había dos razones de peso para que no quisiera que eso sucediese. La primera, que la situación no debía ser subestimada y por lo tanto John no debería decidir tan a la ligera su participación ante su propia seguridad. La segunda, que no quería que John viese cómo le arrancaba la piel a tiras hasta destrozar a aquel miserable hombre.

John tragó saliva, y Sherlock supo que había leído la respuesta en sus ojos mucho antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa.

—Moriarty.

* * *

Los pulmones le abrasaban, le dolía respirar. Estaba siendo una carrera, pero por alguna razón pensaba que era unilateral; perseguía a alguien que ni siquiera estaba corriendo. Aún así, el flequillo rizado se le pegaba a la frente por el sudor y la cara entera le quemaba. El banco, incendiado. El museo, destruído. Solo faltaba el último punto clave, la cárcel. Pero Moriarty no iba a hacer explotar la cárcel, no. Mucho peor. Iba a soltar a cada uno de los presos que hubiese en su interior, Sherlock tenía bien claro aquello.

El pabellón en el que Moriarty acorraló por primera vez a Sherlock no era más que el sitio en el que escondían las bombas. Los barriles no estaban rellenos de gasolina, sino de nitroglicerina casera y pólvora pura. Y, bajo el suelo, las pruebas. Si alguien quería indagar en ese pabellón en busca de algo y hacía un movimiento brusco, el sitio entero ardería con él dentro y cualquier indicio de acusación. Echarían las culpas a alguna chispa del cigarrillo que el hombre se estuviese fumando según los informes adulterados.

Simple pero efectivo.

Sherlock sacó la pistola de su chaqueta y miró hacia todos los lados, no buscando a Moriarty, sino a John. El escuadrón de la policía estaba esperando fuera de la prisión por si se efectuaba alguna salida en masa. Lestrade le avisaría con lo que fuera. Dos policías, John y él entraron en el edificio. Sabían que Moriarty continuaba dentro, y seguramente Moran con él. Se habían separado hacia cinco minutos.

Moriarty estaba atrapado. Tan solo era cuestión de esperar.

Se metió en la sala de mantenimiento, examinando el entorno. Sherlock observó una cámara de seguridad que rotaba siguiéndole. Arqueó una ceja. ¿Alguien estaba vigilando sus pasos? ¿Sebastian Moran, quizá? ¿Cualquier otro esbirro? ¿O quizá simplemente era un circuito automático?

—_Un, dos, tres, nadie me para los pies._

Sherlock se tensó de inmediato al oír esa cantinela saliendo de una voz melosa y en eco. Los pasos se acercaron. Sherlock miró de reojo la cámara. No cabía duda, alguien estaba vigilando. Seguramente pasándole información a Moriarty mientras tanto. ¿Teléfono móvil? ¿Pinganillo?

—_Dos, tres, cuatro, ¿quieres pasar un buen rato?_

No, el móvil sería muy aparatoso. Mejor un pequeño auricular conectado a su oreja. Sí, eso era.

Tenía que desconectar esa cámara, fuese como fuese.

—_Cuatro, cinco, seis, nunca me atraparéis._

Sherlock giró sobre sus talones, dibujando una mirada neutra. Su ceño fruncido, la pistola apuntando directamente hacia el hombre con traje y las manos en los bolsillos, sonriendo.

—Hola, Sherly. ¿Te lo estás pasando bien?

Sherlock alzó la barbilla, altanero, con la mirada envenenada. Cargó la pistola.

—Tanto como tú te lo vas a pasar pudriéndote en este mismo lugar durante unos treinta años más o menos. Eso si no te mato yo antes.

Moriarty formó una _«o»_ con los labios y abrió mucho los ojos, riendo como si simplemente hubiese escuchado un jugoso cotilleo. Se acercó unos pasos más, Sherlock anduvo hacia atrás. Esa escena le resultaba amargamente familiar.

—Qué grosero, Sherlock. Me gustabas más cuando eras nuestra adorable mascotita. Tan sumiso y dispuesto a recibir unos buenos nudillos en tu cara... Oh, cariño, te va a encantar esta vez. Seb te ha comprado un collarcito, se aprieta si tiras de él. Están hechos para disciplinar a chicos malos como tú.

Un escalofrío de rabia le sacudió la espalda, haciéndole gruñir. La cámara zumbaba siguiéndoles el rastro. No pensaba que hubiera ningún punto muerto en ese pequeño habitáculo. Necesitaba pensar... pero antes, debía distraer a Moriarty.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que esta vez será igual? Estáis acorralados, esta vez no vengo solo.

Sonrió, victorioso. Moriarty inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió con júbilo. ¿Por qué salir en su búsqueda ahora? ¿Por qué no antes? ¿Por que había esperado a que entrase en esa sala?

—¿Y qué te hace pensar a ti que no saldré de la cárcel en menos de una semana, querido? A veces eres tan simple...

Quizá no había esperado hasta que entró allí, simplemente salió porque no le convenía que llegara a esa sala. Había algo que no querían que tocase y lo querían zanjar cuanto antes.

—Todos sois pequeñas marionetitas, y cuando termine con vosotros... Os romperé en pedazos y quemaré vuestras astillas.

Moriarty sonrió.

_El suministro de luz._

—Créeme que lo haré.

Aquella vez le tocó sonreír a Sherlock.

—Y yo no dudo de tu palabra.

Cambió el rumbo de la pistola hacia su derecha, bajo la mirada levemente extrañada de Moriarty.

Antes de disparar, vio a John a través del hombro del psicópata. Le miraba con asombro. Estaba aún en el pasillo, llevaba algo en la mano que no pudo vislumbrar. Sherlock compuso un gesto alarmado.

_No, ahora no, John._

Moriarty observó la mirada de Sherlock, pero no miró hacia atrás. Sus ojos se ladearon hacia la izquierda. Recreando sonidos. Moran le estaba indicando por el auricular dónde estaba John.

_Por favor, John, no te acerques, no lo estropees, no me falles._

_Protégete._

_Ahora no._

Sherlock miró el suministro, bajó el arma y disparó hacia los cables. Un chispazo, un pequeño estallido. Y todo se quedó en negro.

—¡HAZLO, AHORA!

La voz enérgica y potente de Moriarty dando una orden al cielo. La voz de John llamándole. Una explosión encima de él, el torso vibrando, sus piernas cediendo. Humo. Notó un cuerpo encima de él y cómo pedazos del techo caían a su lado, pero no le daban. El cuerpo encima de él tosía. Más humo. Él tosió más.

—¿John?

Sherlock extendió la mano, preocupado, y tocó algo metálico encima de su cabeza. Lo que John llevaba en la mano, una cacerola, recientemente abollada por los golpes del techo desprendiéndose. John se dejó caer encima de él un segundo, recobrando fuerzas. Sherlock le sacudió, consternado.

—¿John? ¡John! ¿Estás bien?

—Tranquilo, estoy bien...

No podía verlo, estaba todo muy oscuro. Solo retazos de luz que provenían del piso superior. Vio cómo John se quitaba escombros de encima y se sacaba una bandeja de acero de su espalda, igualmente abollada. Se había cubierto el torso y la espalda con utensilios del comedor de la cárcel. Sherlock sonrió. _Estúpido simplón..._

Notaba el cuerpo ligeramente dolorido, las piernas cansadas y sus pulmones llenos de aire condensado. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Una bomba? Una pequeña explosión de emergencia, seguramente. Había estropeado el suministro de luz, ¿también había abiertos las jaulas de los presos? No, seguramente tenían medidas de seguridad más fuertes para ello. Otro tipo de regulador, quizá. John le examinaba en busca de alguna herida, cuando tenía que haber sido él el afectado. Podrían no haber sido las bandejas y la cacerola suficiente. Podría haberse partido la cabeza en dos, o la columna haberse hecho papilla. Se había arriesgado por él.

Sherlock sonrió. No le había defraudado.

—Tenemos que buscar a Moriarty.—dijo rápidamente John, poniéndose de pie. Sherlock salió de su ensimismamiento. Claro, Moriarty. No podía permitirse distraerse con John en esos momentos, tenían que terminar de buscarlo. Había fuego en la parte superior, no había llegado hasta allí pero no tardaría. Escupió ante el humo que aún le seguía llegando. La explosión no había sido suficiente para llegar a causar un gran impacto en aquella planta, estaba seguro de que no tenían previsto una intrusión allí. Se puso de pie, se frotó las piernas y avanzó.

Buscaron sus pistolas y las colocaron en posición de defensa, avanzando paso a paso. John se agarró a la espalda del abrigo de Sherlock para guiarse. Este intentó ocultar su nariz debajo de la camisa para no respirar demasiado el aire.

—John, cúbrete la nariz con tu suéter o lo que sea.

Caminaron a paso lento, pasando los escombros. De repente, Sherlock pisó algo imprevisto, no parecía que tuviese la textura de un escombro. Trastabilló y se obligó a detenerse.

—Sherlock, ¿qué...?

—Tu móvil, John. Ilumina esta parte del suelo.

John contestó con un pequeño murmullo y con un movimiento algo torpe sacó el móvil de su bolsillo, encendiendo la pantalla. Acercó el móvil hacia donde Sherlock le indicó, buscando nerviosamente. Se sorprendieron al ver una mano atrapada bajo un gran bloque que parecía haber caído de forma más uniforme en aquella parte. Sherlock miró a John y este le devolvió la mirada, los dos igualmente confusos. Sherlock fue el primero que decidió empujar un trozo, titubeando. El rostro ensangrentado de Moriarty con los ojos abiertos le observó con calma y sin brillo en la mirada. Tragó saliva, asimilándolo.

Hubo un silencio de unos minutos. Sherlock, decepcionado, furioso, insatisfecho. John, intentando descifrar su rostro. Tensó los hombros y suspiró.

—Supongo que era mejor así.

—¿A qué te refieres, John?

Sherlock frunció el ceño y observó lo poco que podía contemplar del rostro del rubio a través de la luz débil del móvil, sonriendo de forma débil, realmente sin muchas ganas.

—Él se merece terminar así. Sin gloria, sin un final caótico ni memorable. Estoy seguro de que esto para él sería mucho peor que simplemente perder. Ha muerto de la mejor forma que le correspondía, Sherlock. No va a trascender a ningún historial de asesinos famosos, no va a ser coronado como el criminal más peligroso. Ha muerto lo más mundanamente posible.

La rabia de Sherlock se disipó. Sí, eso era, la muerte más patética y sucia de todas. Sin honores, ni prensa, ni grandiosidad. Un techo le cayó encima y él no fue capaz de esquivarlo, sonaba incluso a chiste. De pronto, no le pareció que no hubiese cumplido su venganza, todo había salido mejor de lo que esperaba. Todo gracias a John, porque él hubiera terminado igual sin su ayuda, porque no podría haber sacado esa conclusión sin él.

Cogió aire profundamente sin importarle lo contaminado que estaba, notando su pecho estallar de una felicidad inusual y desconocida. Lo tenía claro; amaba a John Watson.

—¿Sería muy inapropiado que te besase ahora?

Sherlock no pudo apreciar bien la cara de John, pero podría asegurar que se sonrojó. Luego le miraría con burla.

—Pues la verdad es que sí. Antes deberíamos salir de aquí.

Sherlock torció los labios. Lo supuso. Cogió a John de la mano y terminaron de escapar, escuchando las sirenas de la policía fuera de la cárcel.

* * *

Moran fue arrestado diez minutos después. Tras la explosión, salió de su escondite. Estaba pinchando la señal desde el tejado, preparado para disparar a los barriles de nitroglicerina que se hallaban ocultos no muy lejos de allí para barrer la zona de los policías, mientras vigilaba en su ordenador portátil los monitores de las cámaras de seguridad. Después del corte de luz, hizo caso de la orden de Moriarty e inició una de las bombas de emergencia. Luego, no escuchó nada. Ninguna respuesta. Y su error fue comprobar que todo estuviese bien.

Sherlock le contó a Lestrade lo que había pasado bajo su asombro, y luego fueron a comprobar el cadáver cuando evacuaron la zona. Pidió que algún médico se ocupase de John bajo el avergonzado semblante del mismo. Insistía en que comprobasen que estaba bien. Él solo decía que le dolía la cabeza y la espalda un poco, pero se debía a que tampoco podía amortiguar muy bien los golpes dos bandejas y una cacerola. Sherlock discutió con él por no haberle dicho nada de eso.

Después de una hora en la escena, Lestrade les dio a ambos una manta para _el shock _e insistió en que bebiesen mucha agua. Se sentaron en la parte de atrás de un coche para que él y Donovan les llevasen a la comisaría a testificar, y luego a casa. Las pruebas, la muerte accidental de Jim Moriarty y el juicio de Sebastian Moran. Sería una temporada ajetreada hasta que pudiesen zanjar bien todo el asunto.

Mientras conducía, Lestrade les hablaba entre bufidos.

—Estoy muy contento de que todo esto haya acabado, lástima que no hayamos podido cogerlos a tiempo para lo del banco y el museo. Tendremos que hacer un informe de daños. Nos llevará tiempo, pero conseguiremos que Sebastian Moran confiese todo. Una lástima. Lo de Jim Moriarty, digo...

Donovan frunció el ceño, extrañada.

—Ese hombre se merecía eso y más, Lestrade. Él mismo se lo buscó, jugando así con las vidas de la gente.

—Sí, bueno, pero una muerte es una muerte, además...—bajó el volumen de su voz, como si aquello no le gustase admitirlo.—Me hubiese gustado haberle hecho sufrir un poquito más...

Donovan abrió los ojos, sorprendida, y se rió cruzando los brazos.

—Eso ya te pega un poquito más, Lestrade.

El canoso sonrió y miró a través del espejo retrovisor, parpadeando.

—Os veo muy callados. Vosotros estáis bien, ¿no?

Sherlock miró a John, que se resistía para no devolverle la mirada. Estaba seguro de que si lo hacía querría comerle a besos en ese mismo momento. El moreno sonrió y deslizó una mano disimulada por debajo de las mantas hasta entrelazar sus dedos índice y corazón entre el anular y el meñique de John. Notó cómo este se ruborizó y se tensó por el roce. Acentuó la sonrisa.

—Perfectamente, Lestrade.—contestó por los dos, sin quitarle la vista de encima a John.—Mejor que nunca.


	16. Across the universe

Madre mía pero qué trampa más acojonante he hecho en este capítulo. Y es que la canción no tiene nada que ver con el contenido, pero es que se me hacía imposible. IMPOSIBLE. De todos modos, ahí la dejo: _/watch?v=Tjq9LmSO1eI._

Lo que sea, me alegro de que al menos a partir de mañana por la tarde tendré un pequeño receso para leer y escribir comentar y responder y chupinadas varias. Qué ganas tengo de concluir el reto. Soy feliz escribiéndolo, pero más feliz seré cuando esté terminado antes de que le coja tirria.

¡Muchas gracias a todas y recordad ser felices!

**Disclaimers**: Evidentemente, _Sherlock_ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La imagen del avatar es un dibujo de la artista _Reapersun_. Los títulos de los capítulos, así como la frase introductoria de cada uno, hacen alusión a canciones del grupo _The Beatles_.

* * *

**16**

_Across the universe_

* * *

_Nada cambiará mi mundo._

* * *

Alzó la barbilla con una mueca de desagrado en sus labios torcidos. No le había ofrecido ni un té, ni un café, ni una bebida. Incluso casi tuvo que sacar del salón a la señora Hudson a rastras, que a pesar de reiterar hasta la saciedad _«no soy vuestra criada»_, se empeñaba en invitar a Mycroft a unas pastas caseras. Sherlock quería terminar aquello rápido, se negaba a que aquello fuese una visita casual. Si su hermano había ido hasta el 221B de Baker Street para sentarse frente a él y mirarlo con una sonrisa apretada justo en el horario de trabajo de John, podía dar por seguro que no había sido una simple coincidencia.

Sherlock juntó sus manos y apoyó la barbilla encima de los dos pulgares, mirándolo con sospecha y una ceja arqueada.

—Dime, hermano, ¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿Te pillaba el _Primrose Bakery_ de paso?

Pudo notar la molestia del comentario en el pequeño e imperceptible tic nervioso que surgió en su ojo derecho, acentuando su sonrisa y cabeceando, sosteniendo mejor el mango del paraguas.

—¿A qué viene tanta hostilidad? Solo venía para ver qué tal están las cosas. Por lo que tengo entendido tu humor debería ser menos agrio a partir de ahora.

Golpeó las yemas de sus dedos contra las contrarias rítmicamente, el comentario no le había pasado inadvertido. Podría ser cualquier cosa, se dijo, pero teniendo en cuenta que estaba hablando con Mycroft seguramente se refería a lo que él pensaba. Entrecerró los ojos, ladeando la cabeza.

—Está bien, suéltalo de una vez, estoy seguro de que los cinco kilos de más que te estoy viendo ahora mismo es de estar aguantándote el comentario mordaz de la semana.

Mycroft desvaneció su sonrisa, claramente ofendido y cansado de la broma. Se conocía el patrón de su hermano, cuando creía encontrarse en una situación en la que debía ponerse a la defensiva sus insultos sobre el peso y la dieta se triplicaban. Carraspeó y cogió el mango del paraguas con las dos manos, luciendo como una esfinge.

—Te perdonaré el sarcasmo porque ahora es mi turno para contraatacar, hermanito.

Sonrió de lado y un escalofrío se instaló en la espina dorsal de Sherlock, vaticinando lo que venía a continuación.

—Dicen las malas lenguas que estás manteniendo una relación con John Watson y no es meramente platónica. Quería venir y confirmarlo por fuentes primarias.

—Si con _«malas lenguas»_ te refieres a vigilancia sobre mi persona las veinticuatro horas y los siete días de la semana entonces sí, es probable que algo hayas captado, pero no con una interpretación correcta.

—Cielos, Sherlock.—Mycroft sonrió con tono condescendiente. Parecía estar disfrutando muchísimo con esa situación.—Si mantenéis una cercanía de lo más sospechosa en una calle abierta de Londres no es vigilancia, sino una incitación a la verdad a gritos.

Sherlock obligó a su propio organismo a no ruborizarse. Sabía que no había sido buena idea, se lo había repetido hasta la saciedad a John cuando al salir de cenar de un restaurante después de una misión le había agarrado de las solapas del abrigo para besarle. De todos modos no había sido para tanto, se convenció a sí mismo. Fue un simple beso en una calle casi solitaria a las diez de la noche. No le cabía duda de que Mycroft había puesto a gente siguiéndole los pasos para estar enterado de su vida. O eso o su hermano tenía un fetiche _vouyeur_ que desconocía completamente.

—Irrelevante. Yo no me fiaría de la pobre gente a la que pones a hacer ese tipo de trabajos inútiles. Me imagino que con esto deben estar en el punto álgido de sus carreras.

Mycroft acentuó la sonrisa. Sherlock notó cómo una corriente abrasadora le subía por la garganta. Mataba por hacer desaparecer la socarronería en su hermano, no lo soportaba.

—Ahora incluso te atreves a hacer bromas. Enternecedor. Hay que ver lo que le cambia a uno el amor.

Un tic nervioso se instaló en la ceja izquierda de Sherlock, levantando una comisura. _Amor_. Qué término más manido y vulgar para definir lo que John y él compartían.

—¿Has venido solo para burlarte sobre un cotilleo que has escuchado recientemente de a saber quién? Pensaba que éramos hombres hechos y derechos y no adolescentes de quince años. Estás perdiendo facultades, hermano.

—Oh, vamos, Sherlock, ¿qué te cuesta admitir que estás saliendo con Watson?

Sherlock arrugó la nariz. En su mente, Mycroft estaba muriendo repetidas veces con gran alevosía.

—¿Cambiaría algo que te lo confirmara?

—Entonces es verdad que estáis juntos... ¡Qué sorpresa!—Mycroft alzó las cejas y Sherlock rodó los ojos, mirando hacia otro lado con un bufido.—Ya decía yo que, dentro de lo posible, te notaba más calmado. Y dime, ¿qué más cosas de ti ha sido capaz de _enderezar_ tu fiel John Watson?

Sherlock miró extrañado a su hermano, el cual mantenía tal mueca pícara que estaba seguro de haber recibido alguna especie de indirecta subida de tono. ¿_Enderezar_? ¿Como si fuera un mastil? ¿A qué demonios se refería, hablaba de sus genitales? Sherlock no pudo evitar reírse, desviando la vista con sorna.

—Así que de verdad necesitas esos detalles, creo que haré hincapié en mi deducción sobre ser _vouyeur_.

—Eso es un no. Por qué no me extraña tampoco.

Mycroft se apoyó en el respaldo del silón, claramente satisfecho y disfrutando de una especie de chiste privado. Sherlock entrecerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula, receloso.

—¿Y qué hay con eso?

—Pues que, a pesar de todo, sigues siendo el mismo ser frígido de siempre. Me pregunto cómo podrá subsistir con ello tu pareja. ¿Te has fijado en si sus duchas son más largas que de costumbre?

Sherlock apretó los labios, fastidiado. Juntó sus manos de nuevo, pero con tanta fuerza que las yemas se le quedaron blancas.

—Siento estropear tus sórdidas imágenes mentales, pero el hecho de que John y yo hayamos formalizado una relación no significa que haya roto mi compromiso con el trabajo. Nada va a cambiar mi mundo, sea la persona que sea.

—Pues debería.—chasqueó con la lengua.—Te sorprenderías de lo rápido que puede cansarse la gente de las personas que no corresponden sus gestos de la misma manera. O bueno, quizá sí que lo sepas, estarás acostumbrado a ello...

Sherlock cambió su postura, colocando un puño rozando su barbilla y la mano relajada -o eso pretendía hacer ver- encima del reposabrazos, alzando más la cabeza.

—Mycroft, si tu gran preocupación es la de si tengo libido o no... Sí, la tengo, pero no por las mismas razones que otra gente, ni con la misma intensidad. Simplemente no necesito estar revolcándome como un animal cada dos por tres para satisfacer mis necesidades. Puedo controlarme perfectamente, algo que mucha gente envidiaría y agradecería.

—Sí, pero dudo que John lo haga. Y no por su deseo sexual, no todo el mundo utiliza el sexo como pretexto para calmar sus más primitivos instintos. Aunque sea lo más normal, vaya.

Sherlock arrugó la nariz, confuso.

—¿Entonces para qué demonios se supone que lo usan? ¿Qué me estás intentando decir?

Mycroft abrió mucho los ojos y lanzó una carcajada que a Sherlock le arrancó un rubor, sintiéndose idiota. Mycroft se alisó la corbata bajo el traje.

—Oh, no, no, no te equivoques, Sherlock, no pienso ni por un segundo en darte la charla, ya es un poco tarde para eso. Y, vaya, parece que alguien ha vuelto a casa.

La puerta principal no había sonado, pero por la deducción de Mycroft supuso que no tardaría menos de diez segundos en escuchar las llaves tintinear en la cerradura. El pelirrojo se puso de pie con un suspiro y se acomodó el traje justo en el momento en el que la puerta se abrió.

—Será mejor que vuelva ya a casa, no querría interrumpir nada... aunque, por lo que sé, tampoco creo mucho que lo hiciese.

Le dedicó una última sonrisa divertida a su hermano pequeño, el cual ardía de rabia en esos momentos mientras también se ponía de pie, y Mycroft salió del piso, cruzándose con John, que le observaba incrédulo.

—Oh... ¿qué haces tú aquí?

—Encantado de verte también. Ya sabes, asuntos del gobierno que Sherlock rechaza porque es un caprichoso. Nada nuevo en realidad.

—Ah.—John no insistió, sabedor de que en realidad era una premisa bastante factible, y se encogió de hombros, con la cabeza ladeada para mirarle.—Ya nos veremos, entonces.

—Ten por seguro que sí. Y que no se te olvide cuidar bien de mi hermano, John.

John no distinguió el tono provocativo de Mycroft mientras cerraba la puerta tras él, pero aún así frunció el ceño, pensativo. Sherlock seguía todavía mirando al horizonte, derrotado, confuso y enojado. John se acercó a él, quitándose el abrigo.

—¿Por qué le has dicho que no, Sherlock? Sabes que no tienes ningún caso, eso evitaría tener que ahorrarme la fianza de la señora Hudson respecto a las paredes.

Sherlock seguió sin contestarle, sumido en sus pensamientos. Solo se dignó a mirarle cuando John se acercó lo suficiente para llamarle la atención, a medio metro de él.

—Sherlock, ¿me estás escuchando?

Hizo un reconocimiento rápido. Pupilas dilatadas debido a la dopamina estimulada por el sistema nervioso. Nada fuera de lo común. Leve e imperceptible pero visible levantamiento de comisuras. Sus pies apuntaban conscientemente en paralelo hacia él. Parpadeo gradualmente intensificado promovido por pensamientos referentes a la persona que estaba mirando. Aclaró su garganta, sus pensamientos no debían ser sabidos por dicha persona. Si apartaba la mirada, estaría en lo cierto.

Leve desvío a su brazo izquierdo, haciendo como que encontraba una pelusa que debía retirar. Sí, no se había equivocado.

—John.

El rubio alzó la mirada, arqueando las cejas en señal de pregunta. Sherlock le cogió por la muñeca y tiró de él, haciendo que caminase con brío para subir las escaleras. John trastabilló, sorprendido.

—¿Pero qué demonios haces?

Sherlock ni siquiera miró hacia atrás, aligerando el paso.

—Demostrar que mi hermano está equivocado.


	17. A day in the life

Nótese lo mucho que me ha costado escribir este capítulo, lo mucho que se sale de mi actual estilo y el "sutil" cambio de rating. Cejas cejas guiño guiño codazo codazo.

Ya el reto no es el de escribir un capítulo al día, sino el conseguir terminar la historia sin cogerle inquina. Sigh. Os valoro más el esfuerzo que estáis haciendo vosotras por seguirla que yo para escribirla. Jerl. Espero que no matéis mucho por esto luego. Muchas gracias a todas, sois un bocadillo de Nutella con Lacasitos y flores del desierto.

Aquí tenéis la canción. De nuevo haciendo un poco de trampa, pero a mi manera. Yo me entiendo:_ /watch?v=j6dy_XZrx-4._

**Notas:** Yo basándome en el headcanon de _Deadloss_ para el colegio de Sherlock. Espero que no te importe, comida, es que me pareció apropiado. ¿Lo aceptamos como canon? ¿Chi? Vale.

**Disclaimers**: Evidentemente, _Sherlock_ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La imagen del avatar es un dibujo de la artista _Reapersun_. Los títulos de los capítulos, así como la frase introductoria de cada uno, hacen alusión a canciones del grupo _The Beatles_.

* * *

**17**

_A day in the life_

* * *

_Y aunque la noticia era bastante triste, bueno, yo me tuve que reír._

* * *

A cada peldaño que subía, John se hallaba más confuso. No era un genio de la deducción, pero se le presentaban cinco conjeturas para la situación en ese momento, cada cual más disparatada que la anterior, y lo que más deseaba y esperaba era la que pensaba que era más improbable. Sherlock abrió la puerta con ímpetu y tiró de John hacia el interior haciéndole trastabillar, boqueando con perplejidad mientras el detective cerraba la puerta tras de sí, clavando sus ojos como dos alfileres hirviendo en el rubio, el cual se estremeció cuando hizo ademán de acercarse a él.

—Sherlock, ¿qué demonios te pasa? Estás rarísimo.—se corrigió alzando las cejas y rodando los ojos.—Bueno, más que de costumbre.

John vio cómo frunció el ceño, deteniéndose con un movimiento que hizo mecerle los hombros. Bufó por la nariz y volvió a cogerle por las muñecas, girándole con él.

—Cállate de una vez, John. Así es imposible concentrarse.

El rubio sacudió la cabeza cuando se encontró con la espalda pegada a la puerta y a Sherlock moviendo una mano hasta su cadera y la otra retirándole el flequillo que necesitaba un nuevo corte de la frente. John boqueó, patidifuso y ruborizado, claramente sorprendido por aquel giro de los acontecimientos. John no era un hombre sumiso ni manso, pero Sherlock era capaz de evocar esas partes que no conocía de él mismo. El detective cerró los ojos y ladeó la cara, acercándose a la de John, y este le imitó, anticipándose al movimiento. En cambio, Sherlock se detuvo solo rozándole los labios, suspirando de tal forma que golpease la piel del que definitivamente era su pareja y besándole el borde de una de las comisuras, metiendo la mano de la cadera por debajo de su jersey a rayas, acariciando su costado. Cuando iba a morderse el labio, Sherlock le besó metiendo la mano por el cuello de la prenda hasta el hombro, profundizando el beso mientras se pegaba a él, pasando sus besos desde la mejilla, pasando por el cuello y mordiendo el hombro levemente, provocándole un escalofrío. Lamió volviendo hasta la clavícula y succionó esa parte de la piel, tirando de ella. Esta vez sus dos manos se desplazaron hasta la espalda, rozando con las yemas de sus dedos las vértebras de forma ascendente.

John se desvanecía bajo los brazos de Sherlock entre suspiros, pero la mente del detective estaba lejos de ese estado de éxtasis.

El día que enseñaron educación sexual en el Paulatim UCS, Sherlock leía el periódico del día bajo la mesa. La noche anterior habían asfixiado a tres mujeres que parecían no tener nada que ver entre ellas, Sherlock pudo ver en la tipografía del redactor que sabía más de lo que mostraba en la prensa. El día de su graduación una chica tiró de él hasta llevarle al laboratorio y metió una mano bajo sus pantalones. Sherlock se rió porque leyó el suicidio de su padrastro en las prematuras arrugas de su frente. La chica se rindió con un suspiro cuando estuvo cinco minutos masturbándole sin conseguir más que un _«me aburro»_ de sus labios. Sherlock sabía que tenía una deficiencia notoria, más concretamente en el _claustrum_. No le desagradaba tocar a John, de hecho sus pequeñas sacudidas acompañadas de los jadeos y gemidos ahogados le halagaban, pero su contacto se estaba convirtiendo en algo manual. Esas respuestas que arrancaba de John se daban a su gran conocimiento sobre la anatomía. El cuerpo del doctor era un mapa, su mesa de laboratorio. No estaba muy seguro de que a John le gustase ese calificativo.

Podría ser que al final Mycroft tuviese razón en su deducción.

No supo en qué momento se habían cambiado las tornas, ni en qué segundo exacto se había tumbado en la cama de John con él encima besando su cuello. Parpadeó. Desfragmentación de su memoria, esa era una de las cualidades que Sherlock había ido desarrollando a lo largo de los años. Podía saltar en el tiempo a través de bloqueos mentales sin ni siquiera darse cuenta del tiempo que había pasado. Por eso mismo a veces olvidaba que John no estaba en casa y le llamaba para que le alcanzase un libro, o perdía la noción del tiempo. No obstante, no podía dejar llevarse de nuevo por aquello. No en ese momento. No ahora.

Se quedó quieto con las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, mirando el techo mientras John se móvia encima de él. Besándole, rozándole con la nariz, desabotonando su camisa. Sherlock frunció los labios y expulsó lentamente por la nariz. John estaba siendo honesto con él a través de respuestas físicas, al contrario que él. Le pareció injusto.

—John.

El rubio se obligó a levantar la cabeza al escuchar el tono de Sherlock. No era de placer, ni un tono urgente, sino uno monótono y resignado, lo cual le alarmó más. Cuando clavó sus ojos en los cristalinos del detective, este seguía mirando hacia el techo.

—No siento nada.

Por un momento John pensó incluso que no se refería a ese momento. Algo en su expresión lo decía. Frunció el ceño, incorporándose de él.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿No... te está gustando?

Sherlock parpadeó y miró a John con la misma exasperación con la que le observaba cuando no era capaz de ver algo en la escena del crimen que a él le parecía bastante obvio.

—No me desagradas, John, si es eso en lo que estás pensando. De hecho eres la única persona en el mundo al que dejaría que invadiese mi espacio más íntimo en todos los sentidos. No, no es eso.—Sherlock entrelazó los dedos encima de su regazo y volvió a mirar el techo. No se había fijado en las orejas repentinamente encendidas del doctor.—Es solo... las _caricias_, el contacto. No soy capaz de sentirlo. No soy capaz de ver nada más que saliva, fluidos y roces superficiales de piel. No entiendo qué es lo que me estoy perdiendo. Estoy siguiendo un patrón y ni siquiera sé por qué. Es desesperante.

John se irguió, sentándose a horcajadas en él. Pestañeó.

—Oh.

Tragó saliva y contempló el semblante pensativo del inexperto detective. Los pulgares de las manos entrelazadas daban círculos sobre sí. Quería decirle algo, reconfortarle, darle la solución a la ecuación psicológica que se le presentaba al moreno. Quería hacer algo pero aquel tema se le escapaba de las manos. Agradeció mentalmente que Sherlock se adelantase antes de poder crear un silencio aún más extenso e incómodo.

—Tampoco me malinterpretes. No es que no me guste verte retorcerte cuando te toco, o que no me sienta increíblemente bien cuando suspiras o gimes. Sé que es porque estimulo zonas erógenas de tu cuerpo, pero no entiendo la implicación emocional de ese gesto. Es complicado.

John torció los labios y posó las manos en el regazo de Sherlock, sobre la piel expuesta de los pocos botones que le había llegado a quitar. Suspiró y acarició con la yema del dedo índice desde la nuez hasta donde alcanzaba la prenda. Sherlock seguía sin inmutarse, simplemente devolviéndole la mirada como si esperase respuesta. John parpadeó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Quizá sea porque precisamente lo estás viendo de una forma manual. Es imposible que no sientas calor si te acercan una cerilla o frío si te ponen hielo encima. Lo que pasa es que estás acostumbrado a analizar todos los movimientos desde el ámbito científico. Piensa en que... soy _yo_, ¿vale?

John frunció el celo dándose cuenta de que había sido algo ambiguo y Sherlock le respondió arqueando una ceja.

—¿Se supone que tengo que entender eso?

—No, imbécil. Lo que quiero decir es que te basas en lo superficial. No es lo mismo un puñetazo que una caricia. Trata de concentrarte en el toque íntimo, en la respuesta de tu cuerpo, no estés constantemente analizando la información del tacto de mis manos. Simplemente no _lo pienses_, ¿de acuerdo?

Aquella vez Sherlock se encogió de hombros y suspiró como si se le hiciese muy pesado, llevando el dorso de su mano hacia su frente y descansándola allí, mirando de nuevo el techo con aburrimiento.

—Intentaré hacer lo que me dices, pero no prometo nada.

—Está bien.

John cogió aire levemente ocultando su nerviosismo. Estaba experimentado en el sexo, pero solo con mujeres y ninguna de ellas tenía la cantidad de sentimientos de un jarrón. Se inclinó y posó sus labios casi sin rozar en el nacimiento del esternón, presionando y quitando los botones que quedaban de la camisa púrpura para abrirla del todo. Pasó las manos por la suave piel lechosa y besó hasta llegar al pezón izquierdo. Miró de reojo la cara de Sherlock. Había cerrado los ojos y daba la impresión de estar dormido, y casi podría jurarlo por la respiración tranquila y relajada. Suspiró sobre el pezón y lo besó, lamiendo y tirando de él. Sherlock notó un escalofrío en la espina dorsal. Sabía las áreas del cerebro que se habían activado exactamente con ese movimiento y la parte del sistema nervioso al que afectaba, pero decidió no enumerarlo. En su lugar, comenzó a pensar en John. John besando. John lamiendo. La primera vez que exclamó que una de sus deducciones había sido asombrosa. Dio un pequeño respingo cuando mordió el otro pezón, acariciando con el anular de la otra mano el ya libre y humedecido. John disparando al taxista para salvar su vida a pesar de haberle conocido apenas unas horas antes. No pudo contener un pequeño jadeo cuando John comenzó un reguero de besos húmedos hasta su ombligo. Por alguna razón el sonido aguado de los labios separándose de la piel comenzaba a excitarle. Pasó a taparse los ojos con el dorso de la mano, sintiéndose idiota. John le desabrochó el botón, satisfecho y ligeramente embotado por las pequeñas respuestas que arrancaba del novato moreno. Sherlock pensó en la primera vez que cenaron juntos mientras John le quitaba los pantalones y los zapatos, en el rubio escribiendo con entusiasmo por primera vez en su _blog_ sobre él y una de sus resoluciones cuando le arrancó los calcetines y le acarició los pies, besándole una rodilla y la tierna piel de los muslos donde el sol no se había posado. John le mordió y tiró de ella, con una de las manos separándole las piernas y con la otra ascendiendo peligrosamente hasta su entrepierna. Sherlock suspiró. Un calambre de placer le cruzó la ingle y arqueó la espalda. ¿Cuándo había apretado las sábanas con tanta fuerza? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba tapando sus ojos mientras se mordía el meñique? John hizo presión con los labios en la tela de la ropa interior, consiguiendo que Sherlock se arquease aún más, y mordió con los labios, masajeando las ingles con las manos y la entrepierna a través de los_ bóxers_. La primera vez que John se quedó en casa para hacerle compañía en vez de salir con una de sus odiosas citas, cuando rozó por primera vez sin querer su mano, la noche en la que John le mandó literalmente de una patada a dormir después de tres días despierto y más tarde descubrió que había seguido la investigación por él para que pudiera descansar. Empezó a ver la conexión entre lo físico y lo emocional, recordando todos esos detalles mientras John se explayaba en su cuerpo.

Sherlock gimió más alto de lo debido cuando John le quitó los pantalones y suspiró con ansiedad sobre el miembro casi erecto del todo del moreno. John lamió una sola vez el glande de Sherlock, el cual no se lo esperaba y se sobresaltó, ahogando un quejido. El rubio rodeó con su mano el pene, haciendo círculos con el pulgar sobre la superficie recientemente mojada, masajeándole el miembro lentamente de arriba abajo. Sherlock se obligó a morderse el labio inferior para no gemir más de la cuenta y comenzó un vaivén con las caderas al ritmo de las suaves caricias, deseoso. John sonrió para sí mismo, orgulloso de lo que había conseguido.

—¿Entonces te gusta, Sherlock?

El detective siseó una sarta de improperios que murieron en su garganta. John agachó la cabeza y envolvió la carne con su lengua, aún acariciando con una mano. Con la otra fue descendiendo desde sus testículos hasta el perineo, y luego obligó a Sherlock a alzar las caderas para poder llegar hasta su entrada, deslizando superficialmente el índice. Cuando John saltó encima de Moriarty en la piscina cubierto de explosivos para que él escapase, la primera vez que dejó que durmiese con él. Sherlock se retorció cuando John bajó y subio la caliente y húmeda boca por su pene, gimiendo sin importarle el daño que se hacía al morder el dorso de su mano. Notó cómo el rubio introdujo un dedo en él, moviéndolo en círculos, abriéndose paso hasta llegar a lo que él pudo identificar como su próstata. Jadeó y la voz se le rompió. Quería acariciar su pelo e instarle a ir más deprisa, pero los dedos de una de sus manos se habían agarrotado alrededor de la sábana y con la otra intentaba acallar sus gritos. No había abierto los ojos en todo ese tiempo. John succionó mientras introducía un segundo dedo y acariciaba sus testículos. Supo que no podría aguantar mucho más. El beso en el parque, su primer beso de verdad en aquel oscuro pabellón, John salvándole del apartamento de Moriarty.

Abrió los ojos, agachando la cabeza.

John ruborizado y excitado con sus labios envolviendo su miembro con un extasiado frenesí. Los dedos removiendo su interior sin ninguna delicadeza. Un último estremecimiento levantando más la cadera y un grito. Explosión. Clímax. Orgasmo. Notó cómo vertía su semen en la boca de John, se sintió un poco mal porque no sabía si debía haberlo avisado, pero no parecía molesto. Dejó caer su cuerpo completamente exhausto y sin energías, como si hubiese estado corriendo una maratón. John se limpió los labios con el dorso de la mano y sacó los dedos de su interior, Sherlock gruñió algo molesto. Intentó acompasar el ritmo de sus pulsaciones y su respiración. Su cuerpo entero estaba demasiado sensitivo. En su pecho se derramaba sensación de comodidad y calidez. Suponía que era lo normal, así que se alegró por ello. Aquello era incluso mejor que el orgasmo.

No había notado que John había ido al servicio a limpiarse hasta que abrió los ojos y ladeó la cara. El peso del cuerpo del rubio a su lado hizo descender el colchón, que se había desnudado para estar más cómodo en ropa interior. John le sonrió, satisfecho, y acarició su mejilla, apoyando la frente contra la suya.

—¿Qué me dice ahora el genio de los _tortuosos e innecesarios deseos de consumar entre dos individuos para satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales_?

Sherlock frunció el ceño por el tono de voz exagerado que había puesto para imitarle y ante su risa burlona, girándose para quedar de lado sobre un codo.

—Que me sigue pareciendo una estupidez, que el sexo es una cantidad inexorable de contacto físico inútil y que parece un baile torpe entre dos cuerpos que hacen fricción entre ellos.—el moreno sonrió antes de que John pudiera ofenderse y acercó sus bocas, respirando sobre sus labios.—Sin embargo, he de reconocer que tú has estado muy bien. No me importaría repetirlo alguna vez.

John rió entre dientes y Sherlock rompió la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos, cerrando los ojos y besando a John mientras le abrazaba, casi meciéndose con él. El rubio suspiró por la nariz mientras se dejaba hacer, separándose un segundo para mirarle con una mueca altanera.

—Ahora ya sabes cómo se hace, así que ya puedes ir aplicándote para recompensarme algún día.

Aquella vez fue Sherlock el que se rió. Acarició sus tibios hombros y besó la frente de John, apretándolo más contra él, totalmente reconfortado. Sonrió contra su pelo, cerrando los ojos.

—Algún día, John. Te lo prometo.


	18. A hard day's night

Yo reitero mi «_Al final el reto va a ser el de terminar la historia y no la de colgar a diario»_. Sí, lo siento, lo siento _muuuucho_, sobre todo porque me hubiera gustado brincar risueña pensando que he hecho un reto de escribir un capítulo diario, pero bueno, me contento con el hecho de que al menos sé que no es algo que vaya a quedar a medias, porque terminar voy a hacerlo. He estado de exámenes, por eso no he actualizado con nada antes. Lamento la tardanza y tal, también el no contestaros a los_ reviews_ porque son todos muy bonitos y les quiero purrear y me siento muy desagradable al no hacerlo D8

Esta es una de mis canciones favoritas del grupo y no le he podido dar el tratamiento que me hubiera gustado, de hecho en principio iba a ser un... _cofcof_. Nada, nada. Aquí la tenéis:_ /watch?v=zSm0M-BbVdY_.

¡Muchas gracias a todas, chumachas! Que la paz esté con vosotras y vuestro espíritu y esas cosas bonitas.

**Disclaimers**: Evidentemente, Sherlock y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La imagen del avatar es un dibujo de la artista _Reapersun_. Los títulos de los capítulos, así como la frase introductoria de cada uno, hacen alusión a canciones del grupo_ The Beatles_.

* * *

**18**

_A hard day's night_

* * *

_Pero cuando llego a casa junto a ti comprendo que las cosas que me haces harán que me sienta bien._

* * *

Los ojos le ardían, sus piernas eran como extremidades pesadas de hierro y su mente se hallaba casi apagada, entre la inconsciencia y la lucidez, un punto intermedio insoportable para su estado de somnolencia. Sus manos colgaban flácidas, tanto que cuando quiso sacar las llaves para abrir la puerta del 221B se le resbalaron entre los dedos y tuvo que agacharse con un bufido. Todo le irritaba, solo quería dormir durante las siguientes cinco reencarnaciones. Dos doctores haciendo los turnos de cinco en un día que se suponía que debía ser tranquilo, todos los demás estaban de vacaciones al ser finales de julio. Que hubiera un altercado entre bandas en el East End el día que menos personal había en la clínica resultaba un infortunio de lo más inoportuno. Catorce horas había durado su jornada aquel día sin detenerse más que para tomarse un café, pero tal era su cansancio que ni siquiera tenía hambre.

John abrió la puerta y subió las escaleras agradeciendo que reinase la calma en su casa y no el caos absoluto de cuando Sherlock se aburría sin un caso o con uno extremadamente fácil para su intelecto. Se quitó el abigo y pateó sus zapatos hasta quitárselos antes de subir el último peldaño, dejando escapar un suspiro melodramático entre sus labios. Los lanzó de cualquier manera al suelo y el abrigo se balanceó sobre el respaldo de una silla antes de deslizarse hasta el suelo, pero no le importó, simplemente arrastró los pies hasta la escalera hacia su habitación, ignorando a Sherlock, que se había dignado a levantar la mirada del portátil del doctor para escudriñarlo con los ojos entreabiertos. ¿Para qué iba a molestarse en reñirle por haber cogido su ordenador sin permiso? No tenía humor para soportar a nadie (y menos a él).

Por desgracia, Sherlock había decidido explorar su minúsculo rincón de humanidad y empatía que residía en él, y había escogido precisamente aquel maldito día para empezar.

—¿Qué tal en el trabajo? No tienes buena cara.

El peldaño crujió cuando John detuvo un pie en él. Nada de preocupación ni de ternura doméstica en su voz, simple cortesía aburrida, pero pedirle más a su reciente amante sería poco realista. Cerró los ojos y bufó con paciencia, mirando por encima del hombro.

—Te envié un mensaje a la hora de comer, Sherlock. Te dije que llegaría tarde y te expliqué el porqué.

John no podía ver desde su posición a Sherlock, pero escuchó cómo se revolvía en la silla, probablemente incómodo, o quizá buscando su teléfono móvil para corroborar su versión. Por el sonido apagado de las teclas, constató que lo segundo con amargura.

—Oh.—fue lo único que escuchó salir de sus labios. Rodó los ojos y continuó caminando, quitándose el suéter y desabotonándose la camisa de camino. No haría nada, no estaba para nadie. Había sido un día horroroso. Sin detenerse ni una sola vez, trabajando todo el rato y soportando quejas e insultos de ingratos que pensaban que por gritar más alto les atenderían antes.

Sus parpadeos duraban más de lo necesario cuando cerró la puerta de la habitación tras de sí, echando la ropa al suelo y desvistiéndose de cualquier manera. No se molestó en encender la luz. Las llaves y el móvil provocaron un sonido sordo al chocar junto a los pantalones. Qué más daba, no pensaba recogerlos. Se dejó la ropa interior y se colocó encima una camiseta de propaganda que usaba mayormente para dormir, deshaciendo una de las esquinas de la cama de un tirón y dejándose caer, envolviéndose completamente en las sábanas con un suspiro largo y placentero, cerrando los párpados exhausto con los labios entreabiertos. Los músculos descansaron de tal modo que algunas extremidades manifestaron leves sacudidas para que su cuerpo no sucumbiese a un estado demasiado relajado. Sin embargo, no fue capaz de dormirse. No inmediatamente.

Su cuerpo había sido capaz de apagarse, pero no su cerebro. Se dijo a sí mismo que no le había molestado, ni un ápice, ¿por qué debería ofenderse? Sherlock era así, siempre, con todo el mundo. No debería tomarse como algo personal el hecho de que no hubiera visto su mensaje de texto, ni que se hubiese estado preguntando todo el día dónde demonios se había metido, ni siquiera para pedirle que le alcanzase el violín que descansara a medio metro de donde estuviera él. Tampoco tenía por qué sentirse dolido por no haber recibido una respuesta durante su ajetreado y poco reconfortante día de trabajo. No debía, pero lo cierto era que sí que le molestaba. Solo un poco. Ni siquiera era algo por lo que lamentarse o ir caminando por la calle cabizbajo, era más una resignación frustrada y cansada de quien resoplaba poniendo los ojos en blanco para que los nudillos no le ardiesen en ganas de darle un puñetazo.

Si no se hubiese estado recreando en su propia fantasía vengativa, podría haber escuchado el sonido de los pies descalzos de Sherlock al subir las escaleras o el de su suspiro indeciso antes de llamar a la puerta con los nudillos. Sus defensas estaban bajas, traspuesto como estaba, así que no pudo más que sobresaltarse y preguntar con voz pastosa:

—¿Quién es?

Al darse cuenta de lo estúpido que resultaba, chasqueó la lengua y frunció el ceño apoyando la mejilla en la almohada, adelantándose antes de que Sherlock pudiera añadir nada:

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? Intento dormir.

Dando por perdida una invitación a entrar que nunca conseguiría, Sherlock giró el pomo de la puerta y empujó, adentrándose en la habitación aún con la luz apagada pero sin acercarse a la cama y sin sentarse en ella. Simplemente se quedó allí, quieto, vestido con su bata y mirando a John, el cual frunció el ceño y giró sobre la cama para no tener que verlo, arropándose aún más.

—Qué raro se me hace que llames a la puerta. Duermes ya aquí de por sí.

—Sigue siendo tu habitación.

—Nadie lo diría, siendo que te cuelas aquí todas las noches.

Hubo una diminuta pausa, casi imperceptible, un silencio que duró al menos la mitad de un segundo más de lo normal. Lo suficiente como para que John pudiera pensar un «_Y ahora me viene con permisos...»_ y un _«Por favor, pero si estaba usando mi ordenador con contraseña ahora mismo sin decirme nada»_.

—¿Eso te molesta?

John arqueó una ceja, pillado totalmente por sorpresa, y abrió los ojos solo para poder parpadear varias veces, con los labios fruncidos en señal de extrañeza.

—No, imbécil. Solo quiero dormir, ¿vale?—cerró los ojos con las manos debajo de la almohada y enterró la cara en ella, ahogando las palabras.—Estoy bastante cansado, solo déjame en paz cinco minutos.

Contó hasta tres. Uno, dos...

—Estás enfadado conmigo.

Notó el lado derecho de la cama hundiéndose con su peso y ladeó la cara para verle con un ojo. Ni siquiera había sido una pregunta. Sherlock se había sentado en su lado de la cama con las piernas cruzadas por los tobillos y las manos entrelazadas en su regazo, enredando sus dedos pulgares entre sí distraído, mirando al frente. John esbozó una mueca levantando una comisura.

—No estoy enfadado, simplemente necesito dormir.—volvió a apoyar su cara en la almohada y se desperezó como un gato.—Pero podrías haber estado más pendiente del móvil, vaya.

—Lestrade me llamó al mediodía. Falsificación de documentos en la sede del NatWest, una banda croata estaba involucrada y teníamos que buscar quién era el topo entre los banqueros de la institución.

John alzó las cejas una sola vez, relajando los hombros. Desde luego, el plan sonaba mucho más _atractivo _e interesante que el del incidente en el East End. Chasqueó la lengua.

—Me hubiera gustado estar allí.

—Podrías haber ido si no tuvieras que trabajar en esa clínica inútil.

John levantó la cabeza con la mandíbula apretada y la nariz arrugada, realmente ofendido aquella vez. Apoyó el peso sobre sus codos y le lanzó una mirada envenenada, negando levemente con la cabeza.

—De verdad, no sé cómo puedes ser tan gilipollas sin haber entrenado antes.

Sherlock le miró, confuso.

—Pensaba que como estabas de malhumor por tu trabajo necesitabas una especie de empatía negativa hacia tu oficio.

—Pensaste mal, genio.

Sherlock torció la boca y encogió un hombro, pero no se disculpó. John rodó los ojos y se dio la vuelta con un movimiento brusco, tendido boca arriba con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, suspirando irritado para ver si el detective captaba el mensaje y le dejaba solo. Por el contrario, sintió movimiento en la cama y el calor de Sherlock más cerca de él, por lo que se sintió obligado a volver a abrir los ojos, curioso. Estaba colocando la almohada en su espalda para sentarse mejor, pegado a él, y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se incorporase.

—Ven aquí.

John le dedicó un gesto contrariado pero obedeció, sentándose con la espalda apoyada en la almohada y la cabecera. Sherlock pasó un brazo por detrás de él, colocando el codo en su hombro contrario y con una mano instándole a que apoyase la mejilla en el suyo propio, acariciando su pelo y notando la barbilla de Sherlock en su coronilla. No pudo más que abrir los ojos entre confuso y repentinamente avergonzado. Sherlock posó los labios en su frente y el vello de la nuca se le erizó en un extasiado escalofrío. Qué bizarra pero agradable situación era aquella para John.

—Entonces, cuéntame. ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado exactamente en el trabajo?

John puso los ojos en blanco suspirando y los cerró, pero aquella vez con una sonrisa débil. No volvió a abrirlos.

—Ahora mismo estoy demasiado agotado como para quejarme, estaríamos aquí toda la noche.

—Bueno, quién sabe, a lo mejor está relacionado de alguna manera con el agravio del banco.

—Así que, en definitiva, tu interés en mi día reside básicamente en tu investigación.—contestó John divertido, revolviéndose hasta colocarse mejor en la clavícula de Sherlock, relajado. El moreno hacia empezado a acariciar la piel tierna de detrás de su oreja con el pulgar, provocando un efecto balsámico que se extendía a través de él.

—En el East End viven toda clase de personas con nacionalidades distintas y de diferentes bandas. Podría estar los croatas que buscamos allí, quizá se iniciara por algo referente al NatWest. Contrabando de dinero falso o de cuentas bancarias, todo es posible.—La voz profunda de Sherlock pegada a su cabeza le relajaba aún más, unido a la vibración de su caja toráxica. John suspiró profundamente, abrazándose a su cadera, escuchando su propia voz cada vez más apagada y débil.

—Siento decepcionarte, fue un altercado entre bandas criminales juveniles. Algo muy aburrido para ti.

—Oh. Lástima.—contestó Sherlock realmente decepcionado, cogiendo con suavidad hebras del cabelllo de John y dejando que se escapasen de entre sus dedos, como si arrancase de forma delicada briznas de hierba. Con la mano libre, la deslizó hasta el brazo que envolvía su cadera y lo acarició hasta entrelazar sus manos, concentrado y deseoso de que llegara el día de mañana para concluir el caso. Tenían al espía, pero aún les faltaban miembros integrantes por encontrar. Pasó la lengua por las paredes interiores de sus mejillas, respirando profundamente por la nariz.—De todos modos no te preguntaba solo por el beneficio del caso. Tenía real interés en conocer tu estado anímico durante el día de hoy. Trato de mejorar eso.

Se quedó mirando al frente, pero no recibió respuesta. Agachó la mirada para contemplar los labios entreabiertos y el rostro sereno y dormido de John. Su respiración se había vuelto más acentuada y acompasada. Pasó la mano a su cuello para acariciarlo y volvió a besarle en la frente, apoyando la mejilla en él y abrazándolo. Había descubierto que le ayudaba a pensar. Uno de los brazos empezaba a cosquillearle al perder sensibilidad por el peso de John, pero no le importó, al menos no de momento. Cerró los ojos y suspiró otra vez, deslizándose hasta quedar tumbados en la cama, pensando en el sorprendente efecto del cuerpo de John acurrucado encima de él y en el emocionante caso que se le avecinaba al día siguiente.


End file.
